Starting Over
by fyreangel5
Summary: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family. Eventually LoVe. Loosly based on one of my favorite series by Meg Cabot called The Mediator. Thanks to my new wonderful Beta Ginger Glinda!
1. Prologue

Title: Starting Over

Chapter: Prologue

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 1574

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Shoutout: To my new amazing Beta Ginger Glinda

Author's Note: So I've taken XXspuffsterXX's advice, and changed the view of this story. Let me know if you like it better, or if you want me to change it back to Veronica's point of view.

XOXOXOXOXO

Eight hours. It takes about eight hours to get from the East Coast to the West Coast, including a lay over. This was what Veronica was thinking as the kid behind her kicked her seat. There was just half an hour left. She had to keep distracting herself, or else she was going to turn around in her seat and start some trouble.

She couldn't believe she was on a plane flying to California. Just this time yesterday, she was with her friends at the mall, trying not to think about the rest of her life. She couldn't believe her mother was shipping her off to live with a father she barely knew. True, it wasn't her mom's fault. It was the court's fault. They were the ones who ruled that her mother was unfit to watch her anymore, and that her father now had full custody of her. Never mind the fact that she had to drop everything and move across the country to live with her father and his family. All she had to do was wait two more years, and she'd be old enough to live wherever she wanted. That's right, yesterday was her sweet sixteenth, and she got to spend it with her heart being ripped out. Yesterday was the day her world fell apart. It was when she found out she was moving across the country to live with strangers, and it was the day her mother got depressed and ended up in a drunken stupor, as Veronica tried to salvage her birthday and spent it at the mall with friends, trying not to break down.

Kick. She took a deep breath. _If this kid bothers me one more time… And where is the mother? Why isn't she doing anything to control her monster of a kid?_

Looking down at her watch, she saw that there were five minutes left of the flight. Thank god. As much as she didn't want to step off the plane, this kid was beginning to make her change her mind.

Kick. _That's it!_ She turned around and was about to tell whoever was behind her off, but the pilot's voice over the intercom interrupted her. It was landing time.

She turned back around and re-packed her carry on bag, making sure her seat was upright and her tray securely locked. When the plane landed, her heart leapt into her throat. For a second it felt like the plane only landed on one wheel, and swerved a little. But after that it was smooth sailing.

When she walked off the plane and into the waiting area, her heart leapt into her throat again. Because there was her new family. Waiting there for her. Her dad noticed her first, and smiled and waved. She only knew what her father looked like because of a high school picture her mom kept stashed away.

She tried to force a smile, but it came out more as a grimace. Slowly, her legs led her over to the family she didn't know. Her dad wrapped her up in an awkward hug. She tried to hug him back, but her arms were stuck at her sides due to the awkward bear hug.

He let go, and faced her towards his family. She forced a smile, and she could see them do the same thing.

"Veronica, I'd like you to meet my wife Celeste, Lilly and Duncan. Family, this is my daughter Veronica."

The fake smiles stayed on everyone's faces as the introductions went around. After a few moments of silence where they all just kind of stared at each other, her father clapped his hands and took Veronica's carry on bag from her shoulder. He then led them towards the baggage claim where he loaded her suitcases onto a cart, and then they walked towards the car.

To her shock, the car turned out to be a limo. Veronica's father had the limo driver put her luggage into the trunk as the rest of the family slid inside.

On the way to the house, Veronica couldn't help staring outside of the window at the scenery passing by. California was way different from little old Rhode Island. The sight was breath taking! She was even more awe struck as they left LAX and drove through Los Angeles.

There was the Hollywood sign. There was the Walk of Fame, The Viper Room, Rodeo Drive! Even all the restaurants were different.

Finally they left Los Angeles and entered a town called Neptune. Here was also a lot different. This town was like Los Angeles, but much more old fashioned. All of the houses were mansions with sprawling green lawns and gates leading to the driveways.

The limo slowed down in front of a house that looked the biggest. It would figure that her father would have to own the biggest and best of everything.

That's right, Veronica's father was Jake Kane. Neptune's resident billionaire. His company invented streaming software, and they hit it big. Even the secretary made millions. He was the top dog of this town, and Veronica was the lucky one to be living the life of the rich and famous. Bet you can tell she was jumping for joy. Really. She was.

They made it through the gates and up to the main house. Surprise, surprise, the house was mostly made out of glass. Just what she didn't want. People being able to look into the house. Granted, it was far back from the main road, but you never know what kind of crazy people are out there.

And they also had butlers, maids, and cooks. If you ask Veronica, her father didn't know how to do anything on his own. Why would people pay other people to do everything for them? What was she supposed to do all day? Oh, that's right, she could go out there and make some friends. She could hardly wait.

Speaking of school, it didn't start for another few days. Technically they were still on winter break. Her birthday was on New Year's Eve. Not only did she have to go to a whole other side of the country and leave all her friends behind, but she had to start school in the middle of the year. Not only that, but it was still hot out. No kidding. She just left four inches of snow behind to weather that was still in the mid 60s.

Veronica's father told her to go explore the house while he had the butler bring her things to her room. A butler. Who knew that she would one day have a butler. It wasn't like she asked for one or anything.

The house was your typical styled mansion. Basically huge. Huge living room, huge dining room, huge kitchen. And a foyer that was as big as her house back in RI. What was the point of a big foyer anyway? It wasn't like people hung out in one. Maybe they could throw a party in one, but they had their own ballroom for parties. A freakin' ballroom! The house even had wings.

Down one wing was where Veronica's dad and Celeste stayed. They had a whole wing to themselves. Her father even had his own office, library, and study! Not to mention Celeste's own room that was just her closet! Veronica felt it was surreal to keep calling him her father. Even if it was just in her head. _Jake. His name is Jake. He has never been my father_, Veronica thought.

The other wing was for the children. Of course Lilly had to have the biggest room. But that didn't matter because Veronica's had sliding doors that led out to the pool. And her window had a window seat. She also had a queen size bed, and a bathroom that she shared with Duncan.

From what she could tell so far, Duncan was a quiet one. Ever since Veronica met him, he hasn't said a word. He seemed like the type who really wouldn't. And Lilly, well, she seemed like a real charmer. She seemed the type that was the queen bee, and she didn't take anything from anyone. She reminded Veronica of someone from her old school, and so far it seemed like it would be a problem.

After the tour of the house, Veronica went back into her room. It was strange seeing all of her boxes in a completely different environment. Even the room was already furnished. She now had her very own desk with a brand new laptop on it, plenty of bookshelf room, and a 42" plasma screen TV.

Veronica started scavenging through one box looking for a bathing suit. There was no way she could wait any longer. The pool was simply calling out to her. She finally located her two piece suit and proceeded to change into it.

She walked out of her sliding door and saw Duncan floating away on a raft. Well, this could be interesting. Either there was going to be awkward silence or awkward conversation. Either way, it wasn't something she was looking forward to. Thankfully, he proceeded to ignore her, and she proceeded to ignore him.

After Veronica got out of the pool, she went back into her room. She closed the slider door, turned around to find a towel, and let out a scream. There was someone in her room.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Starting Over

Chapter: One

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2435

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Author's Note: Wow! I did not expect so many reviews! I'm glad everyone's loving this story so far. And it you haven't read the series, then this chapter will be a big surprise for everyone. Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXO

After Veronica let out that scream, she wrapped her arms around her dripping body. To say that the guy looked taken off guard, would be an understatement. He looked just as shocked as she did.

"What the hell dude!" Veronica couldn't help getting mad as she circled around him and went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap around her cold body, and to maybe shield herself as well.

The guy actually looked behind him. Like she wasn't really talking to him.

"Yes I'm talking to you." Who else was around?

"You can see me?" He still seemed to be in shock.

"Of course I can see you. You're the one standing in the middle of my room. So what can I do for you?"

Now he just looked confused. "No one's seen me in weeks."

Did she forget to mention that the guy standing in her new room is dead? That's right, she can see and speak to the dead.

__

It's a curse is was it is. Most people would probably think it's cool. But really, what's so great about random dead people constantly showing up out of no where when you least expect it?

But this ghost, well now that she got a closer look at him, realized she didn't mind so much that he was there. He of course had the ethereal glow around the edges, but she can tell that when this guy was alive, he was a looker. The short brown hair with the blonde tips, the pooka shell necklace around his neck. You can tell he's local by the tan, and that he's from money by his clothes.

"So what is it that you want? Are you looking to move on?" Veronica asked him.

That's the other part of this 'job'. She's supposed to help the souls move on to their final resting place. It's like they pop out of nowhere, not know why their there in the first place, and then she has to go and help them. After a while it gets annoying.

"I'm not looking for anything." He responded.

__

Typical. He shows up out of nowhere, and he's telling me he's not looking for anything? Oh boy, this should be fun.

"Look. You're the one who showed up here. Why? What is it your looking for? Is there some task you need me to do?"

The guy still looked confused. "I didn't show up anywhere. I've been roaming around this house for a while now, and you're the one who walked in here on me. Who are you, and how do you know the Kane's?"

"So you knew the Kane's? Were you a friend of Duncan's?" Veronica asked him while avoiding his question.

On the word knew, pain flashed across his face. Like he still wasn't used to the fact that he was no longer among the living. Then he got the far away glance as if he was thinking about his life.

"We're best friends. Or. Were. God this is so surreal. I was wondering why no one was able to see me, and why everyone was so sad. I mean I had my suspicions…"

Blah, blah, blah. That's the thing about ghosts finding out they passed away. They go on and on trying to figure out what happened to them. Veronica was happy for them, but after awhile, it gets annoying, and boring. Even though the way they died is never the same, the realizing always is. Though it would explain Duncan's attitude. Here she thought that was his personality, but maybe it's just his way of grieving.

"Look. It sucks. Now you know. But that's not why you're here. You're here so I can help you figure out what's holding you back." Now that her body was dry, she bent over at the waist and started towel drying her hair.

When she got back up and looked at him, she couldn't help noticing the look on his face. The one that showed he was checking her out. He had a half grin on his face, and dare she think, lust in his eyes.

Ok gross. He's dead. There's just something wrong with this picture.

"Listen buddy. Maybe we should set some rules. This here is now _my _room. So you either need to tell me why your still here, or you need to pick somewhere else to haunt. Like maybe, I don't know, _your_ house with _your_ family."

The guy actually snorted. Like she said something funny. He could tell by the look on her face, because he elaborated. "My family doesn't care that I'm gone. I mean sure maybe my mom misses me, but that's about it. Though she does fulfill that void with drugs and alcohol. But then again, she always has."

"You're kidding right? Of course your family misses you. Why wouldn't they? Obviously your mom is grieving by, I don't know, drowning her sorrows?"

"Whatever you say lady."

There was a knock on the door and Jake came in. "Hey sweetie, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Oh I see you've already hit the pool. Glad to see you enjoying yourself so far. Ok well I'll let you get changed and then see you in the dining room." He closed the door and left. Of course he didn't see the ghost who Veronica noticed had a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked a little defensively. That smirk was getting to her.

"He called you sweetie. What are you his niece or something?"

"Something like that." Veronica mumbles as she turns her back to him to search for some clothes. "When I come back from changing in the bathroom, you better be gone."

And with that said, she walks into the bathroom and gets changed. When she came back out, she noticed he was gone. Good, because he was already starting to grow on her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dinner was, interesting, to say the least. First of all, no one actually sat next to each other. Seriously, the table was big enough for five people on each side. With an adult on the ends, Lilly and Duncan on one side, well let's just say Veronica felt kind of lonely on her side.

It didn't help when the ghost popped up and she nearly spilled her water on herself. He had that smirk in place again when he saw Veronica give him a dirty look. He just stood next to her and stared at her. _Could he be anymore nerve-racking?_

Luckily the servers came out with the first course of the meal. Turns out they were also going to eat like the rich. You know with the ten course meals. _Great. What's wrong with just ordering a pizza and watching a movie?_ Now Veronica had to be fancy and actually use napkins and silverware.

Oh yea the silverware. _Why were there so many of them? What's wrong with using one of each? Maybe it's one for each meal. Yea that must be it. Okay but which one do I pick first? They were all different sizes. Do I go left to right? Or right to left? Maybe the smallest one is for Lobster. Or is it for salad?_

Veronica could hear laughing coming from the dead guy just as Jake asked her if she was ok. She didn't realize she had been staring so intently at her silverware with one hand hovering over them. She said she was fine and grabbed which ever fork was closest to her.

She looks across the table from her and sees Duncan smirking at her, and Lilly trying to hold in her laughter. Celeste was just giving her a dirty look, and Jake was oblivious, and just smiling at her.

"Duncan. How's soccer coming along?" Jake attempted to make conversation.

Duncan just went back to staring at his food as he ate, and shrugged his shoulders. Veronica just realized she hasn't heard him say a word. So far Lilly was doing all the talking.

Speaking of Lobster, it was just placed down in front of her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Man if this is how the rich eat every night, I don't want any part of it_. Veronica thought as she looked around the table and saw that everyone brought there napkins up and tucked them into there shirts. She almost snorted. Never would she imagine this family wearing bibs.

They used their small fork to tear the meat out of the shell. Veronica pushed her plate away from herself and covered her mouth. _I think I'm going to be sick_.

She looked over at the dead guy and saw the amusement all over his face. He was full out grinning and trying not to laugh.

"How's the food honey?" Veronica snapped her head back to the table and faced her father. She meant Jake. She opened her mouth to respond, but someone else beat her to it.

"It's great daddy." Jake seemed kind of taken aback when Lilly answered instead of Veronica, but then smiled.

"So I was thinking Lil, why don't you show Veronica around town tomorrow. I'm sure there's some party you can take her to afterwards. Why not make her feel more comfortable." He asked Lilly. Actually it was more like tell her.

Lilly grimaced, but smiled at her father. "Sure. Why not. I'm sure my friends would just _love _her."

That didn't sound too reassuring. Veronica know for a fact that Lilly doesn't want her anywhere near her friends. Never mind spend the day with her. _Sigh, the benefits of changing my life, and now I have to play nice._

XOXOXOXOXO

After dinner Veronica went straight to her room. Part of her wasn't surprised to find out she wasn't alone.

"Do you ever go away?" Annoyance was starting to take over. This guy was turning into a stalker.

"It's not like I have anything else to do. Besides your fun. I like seeing you trying to blend in. Especially dinner. Now that was classic. _OMG which fork do I use?_" The last sentence was supposed to mimic her. Then he laughed. He was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach. Whatever. Veronica didn't need this.

Looking at her clock she realized it was only 6:30 and still bright out. _Hmm. If the sun sets around 4:30 in RI, that means it won't set for another….hour. What does it matter though? It's not like I had anything to do with the sun up, or the sun down. I supposed I could watch TV from my new fancy set. _Veronica debated on what to do.

She grabbed the remote and flopped down belly first onto her bed and flipped on the TV. She laid her head down on her arm and lazily flipped channels without seeing anything.

She forgot about jet lag until now. Her body felt so heavy. Maybe if she just rest her eyes…

XOXOXOXOXO

Veronica's body jerks and her eyes fly open. _Where am I?_ A look around didn't help. Nothing looked familiar. She sat up and really opened her eyes. The sun was streaming in through the sliding doors. Which made no sense. _Since when did I get sliding doors?_

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." A voice floated from nowhere, and she jumps. Somebody jumps out at her, and she tries to stifle a shriek. She covers her pounding heart and looks around again. That boy was sitting at the end of her bed. _Oh right. I was now in Neptune California. This was my new bedroom._

""What do you want?" His grin was really starting to annoy her. It's like he got off watching her squirm.

"Have a nice nap? Actually that was more than a nap. You were dead to the world. An earthquake could have happened and you wouldn't have felt it." He sounded too amused.

Looking at the clock Veronica saw it was almost noon. _Wow. I really was tired. Well I guess that's one way of passing the time._ "Who turned off my TV, and how did I get under the covers? You didn't, did you?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" He had that smirk on again.

Veronica sighs. "Forget it. I need you to leave so I can change." She gets up out of bed and over to one of her boxes. _What was one to wear in California? I definitely don't need sweaters. I could probably pull off a skirt with a nice tank top. Or a long sleeve shirt. _Veronica debates what to wear.

As she rearranges her box with winter clothes in one pile and the rest in another, she glances around to see if he left yet. He didn't. He was watching her from where he was lounging on her bed with his arms behind his head. _This was getting old fast._ "Why don't you go bug Duncan?"

"He's no fun. He doesn't talk. In fact, he doesn't really do much of anything. Except maybe soccer. Really, I know it was tragic losing me, but the guy needs to move on and get a life. I'm surprised his girlfriend isn't fed up by now."

"Wow Duncan's got a girlfriend huh? Could of fooled me."

The guy nodded. "Shocking I know. They've been dating for two years. Can you imagine being with one person for that long?" The guy shuddered.

"What's wrong with dating someone for a long time? You have a problem with commitment?" Veronica's clothes were momentarily forgotten.

"Yea I have a big problem with it. Were young, rich and good looking. We should be taking advantage of our youth and playing the field as much as possible."

Veronica rolls her eyes. " So it's okay to play the field, but it's not ok to have a girlfriend?"

"No it's fine to have a girlfriend. Just as long as it doesn't last more than six months." He elaborated.

"Wow girls at your school must have been quite the catch. You lucky dog you."

He either didn't catch on to her sarcasm, or he chose to ignore it. "Yea they were decent. But It wasn't all about the commitment if you know what I mean."

He actually had the nerve to wink at her. "Eww you perv!" She threw the sweater she had in my hand at him. It fell short.

He laughed at her, and she took that as her cue to root through her clothes some more. She finally settled on a jean skirt, with a rock n roll t-shirt, and a zip-up jacket just in case. She knew the guy wasn't going anywhere, so she was forced to change in the bathroom, making sure Duncan's door into the bathroom was locked. Before she changed, she hopped into the shower.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Starting Over

Chapter: Two

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 3329

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll), for the tenth time. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me sooo long to post this chapter, but I was having a hard time writing it. For some reason this chapter just didn't flow. But as you can tell towards the end, that things are getting more interesting, so my muse should come back to me. And thanks for all the wonderful feedback! And please, have some faith that I can get Logan and Veronica together! Also, for my story line to work further down the line, Lilly and Duncan are twins.

XOXOXOXOXO

After Veronica changed and went back into her room, she saw him lounging on her bed. She kept on walking to her door and out of her room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the guy sit up quick. She just knew he was going to follow her. He was turning into a pet. Following her wherever she went. It wasn't as exciting as it sounds. Even if he is gorgeous.

Veronica made her way into the kitchen to see what she could find to eat, and found Lilly sitting on some guys lap kissing his earlobe.

"Dick!" The ghost behind her yells out. She thought he was mad at the guy and calling him names. _Did Lilly used to be his girlfriend? Or was he jealous? God, now I sound like I'm jealous! _Not her problem.

Just before she could turn around, the guy Lilly was sitting on turns toward her. "Whoa. Hey there pretty momma." Lilly's head snaps up, and her laser beam eyes focused on Veronica.

"I'm sorry. Did you just call me pretty momma?" Veronica asks baffled.

"Yea. And?" The guy looks confused.

"That explains _so_ much." Veronica says as she turns toward the fridge.

"That's my boy your making fun of!" The ghost said as Lilly put in her two cents.

"Watch it new girl. Just because you now live in this house doesn't mean anyone's going to like you. So watch what you say."

Veronica rolls her eyes and turns to Lilly. "Was that supposed to be a threat? I know you can do better than that." Both the new guy and the ghost snorted. Lilly looks even madder as she stands up. She was about to walk towards Veronica, but there father walks into the room.

"Oh. Hello everyone. Veronica, you missed breakfast. I hope it was just jet lag that kept you out like that."

"Yea it was. But I feel much better now. Just hungry." Veronica says as Lilly walks back over towards her boy toy, and Veronica heads towards the fridge to get a drink.

"Well we haven't had lunch yet, so why don't you, Lilly, Duncan and Dick go grab something to eat, and then Lilly can show you around town like she promised last night." On the word Dick, Veronica chokes on the sip of juice she had just taken. Everyone turns to look at her.

"What did you call him?" Veronica just wanted to make sure she heard right.

"Dude the names Dick Casablancas." He bragged like it was something to be proud of.

"His real name is Richard. But everyone calls him Dick." Jake exclaimed.

"That's Ric-hard to you dude. But just call me Dick."

Well Veronica could tell this was going to be an exciting day. She looked at the ghost, and she could see a mixture of amusement and longing on his face. After all, these were his friends. Why he would want to hang out with them she'll never know. A wave of sadness washed over her. She too knew what it was like to lose all of one's friends. She too had just left them all more than 3,000 miles away_. Mental note: call friends sometime today._

"Before I forget Veronica, I got you a few welcome home presents." Jake said as he opened one of the doors to a cabinet and pulled out two gift wrapped presents.

"What, the laptop and TV weren't enough?" Veronica choked out. On the words welcome home, something became lodged in her throat and her eyes got a little misty.

"Daddy you got her a laptop?" Lilly whined.

Jake ignored her and put the gifts down in front of Veronica on the counter. She just stared at them. She knew he was trying. So far he's been decent. But she hasn't seen this guy in 16 years, and now he thinks he can buy her love? _Well when you have a billion dollars, I guess all you can do is spend money. _

Slowly she reaches down and opens the smallest gift first. It was a cell phone.

"I figured you would want one of your own. It's all taken care of. We all have the family plan. I've even pre-encoded our phone numbers in case you ever have to get in touch with us."

Quickly Veronica went to the contact list. Celeste, Dad, Duncan, Lilly. _My god he put dad_. Some how that doesn't make her feel better. In fact, it makes her feel worse. She knew she couldn't change the name to Jake, because it would just make her feel worse. But she knew she couldn't keep it as Dad because he wasn't. At least, not yet. She was only here because the court put her here.

"Open your other gift." Veronica looked up at Jake and could see the happiness written all over his face. She couldn't take seeing him that happy, so she looked around. Lilly and Dick got bored and went back to fooling around, and the ghost was giving her that intense look again. Like he could see inside her soul.

She looks away and starts to open her last gift. It was a brand new top of the line high tech digital camera. Her mouth opened in an 0 shape. _Wow. I had always wanted this camera, but me or mom could never afford it. Now here it was sitting in my hands. And it was mine. All mine._ She looks up at Jake and gives him her first genuine smile. And when he smiled back, it was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. And there she goes feeling guilty again. She felt like she was giving him false hope.

"How did you know?" Veronica managed to ask.

"Your mother told me." Was his answer. _My mother? When did he talk to my mother? I didn't know they kept in contact. _Unless of course they got in touch because of the whole court thing. That must have been it_. That means he's been asking about me and what I would like, and my mother actually told him._

"Now before I forget, I want to tell you about the car. The Land Rover is for the children. That mean's Lilly, Duncan and you. Do you have your license or know how to drive?" Jake asked.

Veronica shook her head no. "I just turned 16."

He gave her a sad smile. "When?"

"Two days ago." She mumbles. Just thinking about that day leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Oh sweetie was it? Well happy belated birthday!" It looked like he wanted to give her a hug, but she backs up a half a step, and he lowers his arms.

"Yea great." She mumbles again not really looking at anything but her camera.

"We'll have to throw you a party. Anyway, until you learn how to drive, the car is for the three of you. They will drive you anywhere you need to go for now. Let me just go get Duncan and you three can start heading out to the car."

XOXOXOXOXO

There ended up being five people in the car. Lilly driving with Dick next to her, Duncan and Veronica in the backseat, with the ghost between them. Technically there was a lot of room in the backseat, but no one else could see the ghost. Veronica felt trapped. Not to mention cramped. To everyone else it would look like she was trying to get as far away as she could from Duncan, but she was really trying to get away from the ghost. She really needed to ask him what his name is. Part of her never wanted to know his name, because the less she knows about him, the more she can help him move one. But so far she hasn't been much help. What did it matter anyway, he didn't seem to be in much of a rush. In fact, it looked like he was having a good old time.

Veronica was glad someone was in a good mood. You could cut the tension in the car with a knife. Even though Lilly had the radio blasting, and Dick was just oblivious, and Duncan and Veronica were just staring out the window, the atmosphere was not so great. She knew they didn't want her there, and she knew she didn't want to be there either. _Would you look at that, looks like we have something in common after all._

Lilly finally stopped somewhere for lunch. Of course the place was expensive. Why would Veronica expect anything less? She figured they would just go to a diner or something. But no. Nothing on the menu was less than 10 dollars. Veronica guessed Lilly was used to nothing but the best. _Or she just wanted to show off to me. To show me that she has it better than I do. Well don't worry Lilly, message received._

XOXOXOXOXO

After lunch, Lilly drove everyone to the beach. Dick and Duncan went surfing, and Lilly's friends swarmed around her, thereby alienating Veronica and the ghost. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing. From the way they were acting, she was glad not to be a part of it. Instead she took her shoes off, and walked down to the edge of the water and took a walk. _It really was beautiful here. In Rhode Island it's true that it's surrounded by water, but there was just something special about this view. _

Guess who followed Veronica? That's right, the dead guy. But this time she didn't mind so much. He was much better company than either Lilly or Duncan. She looked over at him, and saw him staring at the surfers with a look of longing on his face.

"Don't tell me, you're one of them?" Veronica asked him.

He looked over at her. "And what's wrong with being on of them? I happen to like being one of _them_."

"Nothings wrong with it. I was just curious. I really don't know anything about you. I don't even know what your name is." She picked a spot on the beach and sat down. He sat down next to her.

"Logan Echolls." He paused and stared at her, and she just stared right back. When he didn't get a reaction, an eyebrow raised.

Veronica still didn't get it. "What? Why are you staring at me? Am I supposed to be impressed or something?"

The eyebrow raised even more. "Don't you know who I am? You've never heard of that name?" He was acting like she told him she was from Mars or something.

"If I knew who you were, I wouldn't be asking you what your name was. What, are you a celebrity or something?"

He just snorted. "My father is Aaron Echolls. _The _most famous actor in Hollywood. Even has his own action figure."

Veronica opened my mouth into an 0 shape and looked surprised as she straightened up more. "Like Oh My God!" Enter squeal here. "No Freaking Way! Like your father is _The_ Aaron Echolls?" Enter hair toss here. "Like, now you look familiar. Your like a son of a millionaire!"

Now Veronica dropped her act to a confused Logan. "Is that better? Was that the reaction you were looking for? Sorry to disappoint you there, buddy."

This time his confusion deepened. "You're really not impressed? Man most girls act the way you just did a second ago. You really don't care who my father is or who I am?"

"Well your half right and half wrong. Your right, I'm not impressed with who your father is. From what I've seen, I'm not that impressed. He seems like a total jerk in real life. And as for you, it's not like I can get too attached. I didn't even want to know your name. Because knowing your name means getting to know you. Not that there's anything wrong with you, I just don't want to get to know the ghosts I meet because they just end up leaving anyway. So what's the point?" Veronica looks over at him, and realizes she was starting to rant. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off like that. Make's me sound…"

"Bitter? No it doesn't. It just means it's true. I never would have believed or realized something like what you do is possible. I probably would have made fun of you." She saw his eyes dilate as he remembers something. "I could be a jerk when I was alive." He laughs a little. "Actually I was a real asshole. Duncan and I ruled the school, and with our fathers being who they are, we were able to get away with anything. It would have been a breath of fresh air to know you in real life. Well, my real life that is."

They were really starting to get to know each other, and that thought terrified Veronica. She didn't want to become his friend and then have to send him on his way to the other side. She didn't want to get hurt.

She got up and walked over to where Lilly and her cronies were. She got there just in time to see Lilly and Duncan loading up the car. _There not going to leave without me are they?_ She hung back for a minute to see what they would do as Logan watched on as well. Duncan climbed into the back seat and Lilly made her way to the drivers door. Dick was already in the car.

"Wait!" Veronica called out as she ran to the car. Lilly turned on the car and started driving away. "Wait for me!" She flailed her arms as she ran up behind the car. But it was no use. Lilly's an erratic driver, and she peeled out of there as fast as she could.

Veronica couldn't believe it! _She actually left me behind! Now what am I supposed to do?_ She turned and gave Logan an incredulous look. He stared back with the same look. Then he shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _"well that's Lilly for you."_

It's not like Veronica actually knew anybody. She had four phone numbers in her new cell phone. Two of them just drove off, and the other two she didn't want to face. It's not like she could call her mother or any of her friends from home, and it's not like she could rely on Logan either. He wasn't a witch. He couldn't transport her back to the house.

__

That leaves only one option. I'm going to have to walk.

_Hopefully the Beach isn't too far away from where I'm staying. _

And ok. You couldn't really call what she was doing walking. It was more like a fast paced stomp with her hands curled up into fists at her side. She was seething inside.

"How far is the house from here? And how am I supposed to know where I'm going? It's not like I've ever been around Neptune before. This is only my first time, and it's not like I remember where we went or how we got there." Veronica was babbling out loud. She couldn't even look at him because she knew that his laughing smirk was still in place.

"Don't worry I'll show you how to get there." Logan stated.

A half hour went by and so far it looked like she'd only made it to the center of town. _This is ridiculous! At this rate it would take me all effing night to get to the Kane Estate!_ Her stomp didn't last that long and she was sweating, panting, and thirsty as hell. Finally she slowed down and stopped. She looked at the store in front of her looking for a place to get a soda, and found a place called Mars Investigations. In the window there was a help wanted sign. _Hmm, since I'm here, I might as well apply for a job. I'm going to need one if I want to support myself. After all, how hard could it be? I'm sure all he needs is for someone to answer the phone and make appointments. I wonder what kind of business it is._

Veronica took a step forward, and Logan grabbed her arm. He let go like he stuck his hand into an open flame. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

"What's your problem?" Veronica asked him.

"You…I…touched…" He seems baffled by what just happened as he clutches at the hand that touched her.

"Oh. You mean the whole arm grabbing thing."

He just nods his head.

"Yea that's the other part about seeing ghosts. I can touch them too. To me, your solid as if you had an actual body. I can touch you, and you can touch me."

Then she turned around and walked inside the building. The door was open and to her right was a sitting area with a couch against the wall. In the middle was a receptionists desk, and to the right was another door.

"Hello?" Veronica called out because there was no one around.

The door to the right swung open, and a guy in his late 30's, early 40's walked out. He was somewhat short, and was balding on top. But he seemed nice enough.

"Can I help you?" He asks Veronica nicely.

"Yes, actually. I saw the help wanted sign in your window, and I was wondering if you were still hiring?" Veronica asked politely.

"As a matter of fact I am. The names Keith Mars." He held out his hand and she stepped up and shook it. He had a nice friendly, sturdy grip. Somehow it was reassuring to her.

"Veronica Reynolds." She told him.

"It's nice to meet you Veronica. Why don't you have a seat." He pointed to the couch and she took a seat on one side, and he took a seat on the other side. Logan, annoyingly was practically glued to Veronica's side.

"As you can probably tell, I'm looking to hire a receptionist. I need someone to answer phones, make appointments, and knows how to work a computer. Preferably have their own laptop because right now I don't have any computers set up but my own laptop. I just recently opened up this place about a year ago, and business has been steadily picking up. As you can tell by the sign in the window, I am an Investigator. A client comes to me and say or instance, suspects a spouse cheating on them, and I find out. I generally just run background checks, and do stake out's. Are you interested?" He asked me.

Veronica's eyes got wider and wider as he described his business to her. It sounded fascinating, and something she would be perfect at. Luckily she just happened to get a brand new state of the line camera, and a brand new Laptop. _Looks like I'm batting two for two._

Veronica gave him her best smile and told him she was interested. She listed her qualities and the equipment she had. He seemed impressed, and she could tell she was perfect for this job. He smiled and said she was hired. He asked her when she could start and asked for her number and the basics he would need to know to put down on file. Veronica looked up the number on her cell phone and gave him her social security card which he made a copy of, and she told him she could start right away.

The whole time she was there, she never noticed Mr. Mars staring over her shoulder as if he knew someone was there.

After she left, she got on a bus, and made it back to the Kane's house just in time for her 'surprise' party.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Starting Over

Chapter: Three

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2630

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). (For the millionth time) If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

XOXOXOXOXO

Actually Veronica thinks the surprise ended up being her surprising them. They weren't expecting her so soon it seemed. Looks like a few last minute things were happening when she walked through the front door and into the foyer. _Guess I was right when I said it was big enough for a party._ It looked like there were maybe 20 or so high school students there. Veronica didn't see any sign of Lilly, Dick or Duncan. Good. She probably would have ended up strangling someone if she saw them.

"Veronica! I wasn't expecting you so soon!" Jake exclaimed. He half heartedly waved his arm around. "Surprise." He looked so sad that his party was ruined.

Guiltily Veronica gave an attempt at a smile. She was still pretty pissed at his kids for deserting her the way they did. Even if it did end with her getting a job.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Jake asked as he looked behind Veronica.

She bit my tongue as she thought of a reply. _I could be a bitch and rat them out, or I could stay out of this one. _

"They should be here in a few minutes." Jake excepted that answer and walked up to Veronica and loosely wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He led her over to where all the kids were.

"Veronica these are all friends of Lilly and Duncan's. They are going to be your classmates. Why don't you mingle and get to know everyone. Celeste and I are going out to a party, and will be back late. Have fun kids!" He squeezed her shoulder, whispered happy belated birthday in her ear and left.

Great. Just great. What kind of wanna be father just leaves there supposed daughter in a room full of strangers and expects them to become instant friends?

Most of the crowd ignored her while the other half kept shooting her dirty looks. Veronica smiled a smile that came off more as a grimace as she made her way to the drinks.

As soon as she got to the table, the few people that were there, just gave her dirty looks. Veronica poured herself some punch thinking to herself how could this night get any worse? The girl standing across from Veronica gave her a friendly smile. "You must be Veronica. Hi, I'm Meg. Duncan's girlfriend." She extended her hand out to Veronica like she wanted her to shake it.

Wow. Duncan's girlfriend was really…perky. But at least she was being sincere. It was more than how everyone else was acting. Veronica smiled back at Meg and shook her hand. 

"It's nice to meet you. You're the first friendly person I've met so far." Veronica told her.

She nodded her head in understanding. "A lot of people here don't like new people. Especially people who don't run in there circle. I think there just jealous. But don't worry, they'll get to know you soon. Have you seen Duncan?"

Veronica's half smile turned into a scowl. "Not since they left me at the beach a few hours ago."

Meg finally frowned. "That doesn't sound like him." Then she perked up again. "Let me introduce you to everyone." She grabs Veronica's hand and leads her around the room making introductions.

The whole time Veroncia was watching Logan as he followed them around the room. She could tell he really missed everyone. Part of her was sad for him, but the other half couldn't see what he possibly saw in everyone. They all seemed like stuck up rich snobs who would rather ruin someone's life then actually smile at anyone. She knew they were only being decent to her because of Meg. It was really hard to be mean to her as well. She was just so nice. And friendly.

A few hours later, and the party was really getting out of control. Lilly, Dick and Duncan finally arrived with a keg and booze, and the partying got underway. The music was deafening, and there seemed to be people everywhere. It was hard to walk around. Veronica went to her room and tried to drown everyone out by turning out her light and putting her headphones on. Jake had even gotten veronica her own iPOD.

Veronica must have finally drifted off to sleep. That is until she felt something heavy fall on her. She snapped my eyes open just in time to see someone crawl up her body and try to jam there tongue into her mouth. She put her hands on there chest and tried to push as hard as she could. It was no use. They were too heavy, and at the right angle.

She tried to roll over, but the person grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. She could hear male giggling next to her, and she tried to turn her head to see who else was there. She could see the outline of two other bodies and her heart started pounding harder.

The guy with his tongue down her throat started kissing her neck, and she tried to scream. The person closest to her put his hand over her mouth to quiet her and the other guy came up on the other side of her.

Freaking out, Veronica tried to fight back with all of her might. She managed to knee the guy on top of her in the stomach, and he doubled over. She threw him off of her and scrambled out of bed. She fell on the ground and tried to crawl through the other's legs. They were probably wasted, but they were still fast. One guy managed to grab her hair as another grabbed her ankle.

From the light coming in through the sliding doors, Veronica could see Logan staring in shock as the scene in front of him unfolded. Slowly his face turned to rage, and he tried grabbing the guy closest to him. His arms went right through the guy. Logan seemed surprised, and the other guy didn't feel a thing. They just continued leering at Veronica. The guy that was on top of her, picked her up by her waist and threw her onto the bed. He pinned her arms to her sides.

"You bitch! Your going to pay for that!" He slapped Veronica in the face and her cheek ignited in fire.

Please let this be a nightmare, and I'll wake up in my bed at my house in Rhode Island and this never happened. Veronica silently begged. She closed her eyes and prayed as hard as she could. 

She felt and heard her shirt being ripped open, and her eyes flew open in shock. She looked out passed the guys and found Logan. He was standing so close to Veronica, that she could see the look in his eyes, and it brought tears to her eyes. She could feel the fury coming off of him in waves. As well as shock, and fear.

Without realizing it, she was looking to Logan for comfort. Even knowing he couldn't do anything. But seeing the look on his face hurt more than she thought it would and she had to look away.

The guys continued to leer at Veronica as they continued to tear at her clothes. Weakly she tried fighting back, but terror was taking over, and honestly, she weighed like a 100 pounds. The three guys combined would probably out-weigh her by almost 400 pounds.

Veronica didn't know how, but logic was starting to come back to her. While the guy on top of her was making out with her neck some more, she slowly moved her hand into her back pocket. Thankful that her phone was on and that there were numbers programmed into it, and that it wasn't a flip phone. She hit the button she hoped would go to my contacts, and hit the up button once. Then she hit what she hoped was the send button. She pulled the phone out, and made sure the phone speaker was able to pick up sounds.

Faintly, Veronica could hear something coming from the phone, so she attempted one more time to get the guy off of her. She screamed, begged and clawed the guy on top of her and screamed that they get out of her room.

As all three of them tried restraining Veronica, her bedroom door flew open and the light came on.

"What the hell?" Veronica's head whipped towards the door, and she almost cried out in joy. Of all people, Lilly was the one to come to her rescue. The guys let go of Veronica, and flew out of her sliding doors. Cautiously Veronica sat up and wrapped what remained of her shirt around her as she stared at the ground.

Veronica could hear movement, but she refused to look. Her eyes were starting to well up, and she didn't want to give in to her tears. She felt someone sit next to her and wrap there arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head against Lilly's shoulder and the sobs took over.

Lilly rubbed Veronica's back. "Veronica I'm so sorry! I had no idea they would ever do something like that!" Lilly kept apologizing.

Finally Veronica stopped crying and lifted her head up. She wiped the tears off of her face and went to the pile of clothes she left out on my floor and grabbed the first shirt she found and put it on.

"Why don't you grab some pajamas and you can spend the night in my room." Lilly offered.

Veronica thought about this for a minute. She could either sleep in her room and be scared all night thinking about what happened, or she could take Lilly up on her offer and try and forget about this night.

Veronica grabbed some pj's and followed Lilly to her room. He didn't hear any noises coming from anywhere and assumed the party died out.

When they got to Lilly's room, which by the way Logan followed, Veronica sat down on Lilly's bed and sniffled. "What about your party?"

Lilly snorted. "My party? That party was yours. Guess Daddy Dearest was trying to make up for something. Anyway I told Donut to get rid of everyone. If you want, the bathrooms over there. Just make yourself comfortable."

Veronica went into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were blood shot and swollen. She had some hickey's on her neck, and her hair was a mess. She was also really pale. Veronica could see Logan's reflection from behind her, and every time she saw the look on his face, her heart broke a little more. The emotions coming off of him kept getting to her. She couldn't look him in the eye. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Veronica closed her eyes and just concentrated on breathing deeply. When that didn't work, she flung her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could knowing she couldn't hurt him.

"Thanks for trying to save me." Veronica whispered into his ear as the tears started to slow down. Logan's arms around her waist tightened. Veronica pulled back a bit and could see the rage on his face. "I couldn't save you! Seeing what they were doing to you, and knowing there wasn't a damn thing I couldn't do to save you! I've never felt so helpless before in my life. I can't believe my so called _friends _would do something like that!" Logan was furious, and Veronica felt grateful.

She stepped back and then held up her clothes so he could see she wanted to change. He got the hint and disappeared.

After she changed, Veronica came back out into Lilly's room to see she was in her pajamas and already under the covers. The lights were out, but she had some candles lit. Veronica felt grateful that she realized she didn't want it to be completely dark. She walked over to her side of the bed and crawled in.

They laid there for about 10 minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime. Finally Veronica couldn't take the silence anymore. "Lilly?" she whispered.

Lilly rolled over to face her. "Yea?"

"I didn't wake you did I?" Though it didn't sound like she did.

"No. I've been awake. What's up?" Lilly was still being nice to Veronica.

Veronica decided to start from the beginning. "I didn't ask to come here. Honestly I didn't even know about you guys until I was sent to live here. As far as I was concerned, my father was just a sperm donor. I never knew him, and my mother made sure to never talk about him. The only thing I knew was his name, and that's because it was on my birth certificate. And I don't want to start any troubles either. I just want to get on with my life the best that I can. Then when college comes, I can finally be on my own." Wow Veronica couldn't believe she just spilled her guts to Lilly.

Lilly sighed. "I didn't mean to be a bitch either. It was just a lot to take in. Like you, I never knew I had a sister. When you came, I felt like you were taking the spotlight away from me, and I couldn't have that. I see the way my father looks at you. And it hurts. I don't think I've ever seen him look at me that way. And I'm sorry for leaving you at the beach. I was just jealous." Lilly laughs. "Me, Lilly Kane, jealous! That's a new concept."

This actually felt nice. They were starting to bond. Veronica looked over and watched Logan watching them with a curious look on his face.

"What's wrong with Duncan?" Veronica wanted to know if it was just because of Logan, or if he was really like that.

"Oh him? He's just upset because his best friend was killed." Veronica could hear the sadness in her voice as well.

"I'm sorry. Were you guys close?" Veronica was curious as to how close she was to him.

"Yea. He was like a brother. There wasn't a day that went by that we didn't hang out together. We were the Musketeers. And we ruled the school. Everyone wanted to be us, and everyone wanted to hang with us. But when he died…" Lilly trailed off. "It's just really hard. I still miss him so much."

Veronica could hear the tears in Lilly's voice. "Sounds tough. None of my friends died, but there gone as well. Not only did I lose my mother, but I lost all of my friends as well. And my amazing boyfriend. Then I moved across the country to a father I don't know, who was trying to hard. To a family I never knew I had, and were making my life less fun. But now that I think about it from your point of view, I would have probably reacted the same way." Veronica couldn't believe she just admitted that to Lilly.

"Yea, well now that I hear from your point of view, I can't believe what a bitch I've been. You're alright Veronica. And don't worry, tomorrow's gonna be a whole new day. We start school, and were gonna be the best sisters we've ever had!"

This all seemed so surreal. Just an hour ago Lilly hated me, and now she wants to be best friends! Well I guess it was a step I was willing to take. After all, I'm stuck here for another two years. Might as well make the best of it.

"Can't wait. Night Lilly. And thanks."

"Night Veronica. I'm really glad it was me you turned too."


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Starting Over

Chapter: Four

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2156

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). (For the millionth time) If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Author's Note: For those of you interested in this book but can't find it, go to megcabot(dot)com, and click on The Mediator

XOXOXOXOXO

"I can't believe you followed me here." Veronica mumbles to Logan as he follows her out of the car.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." was his reply.

Lilly linked her arm through Veronica's and directed her to the entrance. She showed her to the administrations office, and then showed Veronica to her locker. Lilly told her it was right next to hers just as Veronica heard Logan say that it was his locker.

Just as Lilly opened her locker, Veronica jumped a mile in the air. Next to Lilly a girl appeared out of nowhere. Veronica saw the girl give Veronica the once over and by the look on her face, she must not have approved of what she saw. She scoffed and gave her a dirty look.

"What does she think she's looking at?" the girl snarled.

_Did I forget to mention that this girl is also dead?_

_T_he girl looked over to her side and her frown turned into a smile.

"Logan! Sweetie! So good to see you. Where have you been hiding?"

"Hey Madison. I've just been…floating around." Logan didn't sound too happy to see her. Veronica wondered what her deal is. She looks like one of the rich people.

"Well you should float my way more often. I've been so lonely without you." The girl batted her eyelashes.

Veronica snorted just as Lilly closed her locker and turned towards her. "You ready?"

Glad for the chance to leave, Veronica nodded my head yes.

Again Lilly looped her arm through Veronica's and all but skipped down the hallway. Veronica heard Logan mumble something than continue to follow her. Unfortunately Madison followed Logan while protesting the whole way.

Lilly led Veronica out to the quad and over to her friends. Meg smiled at Veronica while the others looked down on her.

"Everyone this is Veronica Reynolds, my half-sister. So treat her good." Everyone made an attempt to smile at her.

"Veronica there's someone I'd like you to meet." Lilly held her hand out to the African American male, and he took it and came to stand next to her.

"Veronica, meet Wallace Fennel. Wallace, meet Veronica."

He smiled at Veronica and held out his hand. She couldn't help smiling back._ He seems like someone I wouldn't mind becoming friends with._

"Nice to meet you Wallace." Veronica shook his awaiting hand.

The bell rang and everyone reluctantly went there separate ways.

Wallace asked Veronica what her first class was, and he said he was in it as well. Lilly parted, and Wallace walked Veronica to class while Logan followed her, and Madison followed Logan.

Madison wouldn't shut up either. She just kept complaining, and kept trying to impress Logan, who was ignoring her. It really made it hard to follow Wallace's small talk.

XOXOXOXOXO

Veronica was thankful that it was now lunch time. She was about to get in line, when Wallace gently grabbed her arm and guided her over to the popular table. She was about to protest, but he told her not to worry because they order out.

_Order out? Who does that? What kind of school was this? _Veronica soon found out. She sat down at the table between Meg and Wallace, and they asked her if she wanted pizza. Finally some real food! Veronica eagerly agreed and they ordered it.

Veronica looked questioningly over the shoulder of Dick, who was sitting across from her, to Logan, and he said something that sounded like Pirate Points.

Her confusion deepened, but someone asked her a question. She answered it and then asked her own question. "Who's Madison?"

Everyone stopped and stared at her. Finally Lilly speaks up. "She was one of us."

When she didn't elaborate, Veronica said, "was?"

"She died." Someone said.

"Oh. I'm sorry."_ Well that didn't help, seeing as how I already knew that._

"Yea she totally offed herself." came Dick's reply.

Veronica couldn't hide her surprise. She wasn't expecting that answer. "Really?"

"Yea. And over a guy too." Someone else said.

"Who does that?" Veronica wanted to know why someone would be that stupid.

"Madison Sinclair apparently."

"What happened?" Now they were getting somewhere.

"Remember I told you about Logan? Well she really liked him. He personally couldn't stand her, but she was crazy about him. Literally it seems. Anyway, when he disappeared, she lost it. Seems she left a note on her computer about how she couldn't live without him." Lilly started to explain. You could tell she was upset, but the need to gossip was stronger.

"Yea that's when she blew her brains out." one of the guys implied.

"Thanks for the visual moron." Lilly yelled at him.

Veronica looked over at Logan and saw him frowning, she wondered what he thought about someone killing themselves for him. She would have to remember to ask him later. Right now the food just arrived.

Veronica took a bite, and almost spit it out._ This is terrible! I guess they were right when they say New England pizza is the best._

_T_he conversation moved on to the upcoming Prom. Even though it was months away, everyone was still buzzing about it.

Veronica's thoughts drifted to Madison and Logan._ So Madison killed herself because she couldn't live without him. And it looked like Logan couldn't stand her. Even in death she was trying too hard. Looks like the 'fun' part of my 'job' was coming up next. You know, the part where I have to send her spirit to Heaven or wherever. Great. Just what I was looking forward to._

XOXOXOXOXO

After lunch, Veronica went to the remainder of her classes. The last class of the day looked like it would be fun. Journalism. She even got excited when Ms. Dent, the teacher, put her in charge of photography.

XOXOXOXOXO

After school, Lilly was waiting for Veronica at her locker, and she, Dick, Duncan and of course Logan started heading towards the car.

When they all got in, Veronica asked Lilly if she could drop her off somewhere.

"Hot date already Ronnie?" Lilly teased.

"Actually I have a job." Everyone stared at Veronica in shock. Guess they don't know what that word means.

"A job?" Dick asks in horror, further proving her point.

"Where?" Lilly wanted to know.

"A place called Mars Investigation." She told her.

Dick snorted and Lilly wanted to know why Veronica would want to work there.

"I wanted a part-time job and I saw the help wanted sign in the window. What's wrong with wanting to work there?"

"The guys a joke. Claims he can see and speak to the dead. As if that's possible." Dick said.

Veronica got quiet._ Wow, someone else who can do what I can do. I've never met anyone else who could do the same thing. _Now she couldn't wait to go see him and see if it's true.

Reluctantly Lilly dropped Veronica and Logan off at M.I. and she walked in and saw that his door was open. She knocked on his door and he looked up and smiled at her. Veronica noticed his eyes drift behind her real quick and then back to her. _So he can see the dead. Interesting._

"Hi Mr. Mars. I'm ready for my first day. What would you like me to do?" Veronica asked politely as she tried to figure out a way to approach the subject of him seeing ghosts.

"Hello Veronica. I'm glad to see you here. For now, I would like you to answer the phone when it rings, and file my folders away in the filing cabinet." He told her as he walked her over to the desk that was now hers.

"Sure things boss." She sat down behind her desk and looked over towards the couch where Logan proceeded to stretch out in comfort.

Keith pointed to a stack of files on the floor in the corner. Veronica got the hint. He told her he was leaving and going on a case, and that he should be back in a couple of hours. She said bye and watched as he slightly turned his head towards the couch where Logan gave him the peace sign as Keith walked out the door.

"Alright he's gone. What are we doing now?" Logan wanted to know as he sat up and stared at Veronica.

"Were not doing anything. I am going to sort these files in the filing cabinet and answer the phone if it rings." She told him as she walked over towards the files and picked them up.

"Bo-ring!" Logan feigned a yawn. "You have the place to yourself! At least take advantage of it!"

"Your right. I should. That's why I'm going to open these files and look through them. I need to know more about Keith and what kind of business he runs. If he can actually do what I can do, then this is great! I've never met anyone else who could do this stuff."

Veronica opened the first file and looked through it. Looked like a typical case he solved. A wife accusing a husband of cheating on her. In this case, it looked like she was right._ Tsk tsk. Shame on you mister. _

File after file and nothing showed veronica what she needed to see. They were all your typical files, but nothing showed her that he was special like she was. Maybe he kept those files in his office._ I wonder if I have enough time to look, or if I have to wait until next time. _All the files were put away, and she was debating sneaking into his office when the phone rang.

"Mars Investigations. Veronica speaking. How may I help you?" Veronica answered professionally.

"Veronica. It's me Keith. Listen, I'm running a little late. Is there anyway you can stay longer, or would you like to just close up?"

Now was her chance. "Take your time. I finished the filing, but I can just do my homework. If it gets too late, I'll just lock up and leave you a note."

"Thanks a lot Veronica. Hopefully I'll be back within the hour. If you'd like, you can order dinner and I'll pay for it. My treat."

"Thank you Mr. Mars." Veronica hung up and smiled at Logan who was laying upside down on the couch.

"I did it! Now's my chance to find those files!"

As she figured, Logan followed her into the office. "If your going to follow me around, you might as well help me. Look for anything useful."

They searched the office, but didn't find anything except a safe on the floor. There has to be a code somewhere. She checked his twirling address book, but didn't see anything. She checked the calendar on his desk, but didn't see anything. She checked beneath the stapler just for the hell of it. Bingo. She tried the combo on the safe, while holding her breath and sweating bullets. Click. It opened.

"Yes!" She exclaimed while Logan came up behind her. She sat down on the floor and pulled out a box. She took the lid off and saw all kinds of files._ Now were getting somewhere._

"Whoa!" These files were all about Logan...Alibis from different witnesses, where Logan's body was found, and the fact that there was no evidence left at the scene of the crime.

Dumbfounded Veronica looked up at Logan who was staring wide eyed at her in return. "Did you know?" She asked him.

He shook his head no. Numbly she put the files back and stuck it back in the safe. She re-locked it and walked out to her desk. She sat down and without thinking took out some homework so she would look busy. But on the inside her mind was working slowly.

_I kinda figured he was killed. I mean why else would he be hanging around? But to see all of the facts, was really breath taking. Especially the one person Keith suspected._

The front door opened and Mr. Mars walked in smiling. He held out a check. "I nailed him! One hundred yards from Mex-ico! Hey, you ok?"

Veronica forced a smile. "Yea I'm fine. Just finishing my homework."

"Ok. Well I think were done for the night. It's ok if you want to leave now. I'll be closing up soon."

"Mr. Mars?" She wanted to ask him, but nothing would come out.

"Yes Veronica? What is it?" He looked concerned. Almost like a parent.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He smiled again. "You bet. And maybe next time you can help me on a case. How would you like that?"

"I would love it."_ And I really would. Now I just have to work up the courage and ask him about Logan._


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Starting Over

Chapter Number: Five

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2591

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter. I was reposting the story and accidentally deleted the prologue, so the last chapter showed up as a new chapter.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day at school, Veronica was in for a surprise. She forgot all about the ghost haunting the school. Ever since she found out what she did about Logan's death, Veronica couldn't think about anything else. She even dreamt up different ways he could have been killed, and it really upset her.

Veronica was at her locker when Madison popped out of nowhere. It still caught her by surprise and she jumped. _You think I would be used to ghosts popping in and out of my life by now._

Veronica took out her notebook and pen. She wrote a note to Logan for him to read because she couldn't say it out loud without surrounding people thinking she was talking to herself. She knew he was reading it over her shoulder. When he was done, she closed her notebook and closed her locker. She turned around and made her way towards one of the girls bathrooms. She peeked around and saw that it was empty, so she took the door stop and wedged it into the door to make sure it didn't open. She ditched her books and sat up on the counter.

A few minutes later Logan arrived with a happy Madison in tow. That is until she saw Veronica.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Madison whined to Logan. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"That would be me. I'm the one who wanted to talk to you Madison." Veronica answered as Madison's jaw slowly lowered.

"She can see me? How does she know me? What's going on?" Madison kept asking Logan as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Of course I can see you. How do you think I got Logan to get you here? If I can see him, then I sure as hell can see you. I need to talk to you." Veronica explained.

"Why should I talk to _you_? You're the one who took my place in this school. And aren't you the one who took Logan from me?" Madison got snotty.

Man she really is a bitch. How could anyone possibly think about being her friend in real life? No wonder Logan couldn't stand her. Thank god he had some common sense when he was alive.

"Listen to me Madison. I'm actually here to help you. To help you move on. What's holding you back? And don't tell me it's Logan. Is it true you really killed yourself for him?" Veronica wanted to know if the story was true.

Madison just looked even more madder. The bathroom doors on the stalls started to shake. If Veronica wasn't careful, she could really set Madison off, and things could get ugly.

"How dare you assume things you know nothing about!" Madison shrieked as her hands balled into fists. Veronica has to choose her next words carefully.

"You're right. I shouldn't have said it like that. What I meant was, why haven't you moved on to the next life? What's holding you here on Earth as a spirit?"

"That is none of your business!" Madison was still shrieking as she turned to Logan. "Don't ever bring me to _her_ again! You got it?" And with that said she disappeared.

"Well, that didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to." Veronica said to Logan.

Logan whistled. "I knew she had a temper on her, but I don't think I've ever seen her so pissed before. Especially now that she's dead. You better be careful Veronica. She could seriously hurt you if she figures out she can touch you."

Veronica waved her hand dismissively. "I've handled worse. Besides, all she did was make me late on my second day of school. Not exactly the first impression I wanted to make here." Veronica jumped off the counter as she was talking and picked up her books. When she turned to Logan, she could see the concern written all over his handsome features.

Veronica softened. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine."

"But how are you going to handle this without upsetting her?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." Veronica already had a plan in her head, but she didn't want to voice it out loud. She knew that Logan wouldn't approve of the plan she had in mind. Besides, she had more important things on her mind, like solving Logan's murder.

XOXOXOXOXO

After school Veronica went to work at Mars Investigations. And as Keith promised her, he let her come with him on a case. Veronica was excited. Even though she went after ghosts all the time, she's never been on an actual case before. She was going to be able to see Keith in action.

This particular case they were going to do together looked like it was a more simple case. Makes sense, he probably doesn't want to take her on anything dangerous just yet. But either way, Veronica was still having a good time. Even Logan was curious.

What they were doing, was Keith was in the drivers seat and Veronica in the passenger seat with Logan in the back seat. They were parked in front of a hotel called The Camelot. It even had a big cheesy mermaid on the front of the building. They were on a stake out. Keith and Veronica both had their cameras out and ready. Veronica was excited to be using her new camera for the first time. What a perfect reason to use it for too! They were waiting on the cheating husband. They needed the money shot by catching him actually cheating on his wife.

So far they captured him walking into the hotel room, but the woman was careful not to show herself. Now they were waiting for him to leave.

"This could take a while Veronica." Keith told her as he sat back and got comfortable in his seat.

"That's ok Mr. Mars I can wait." Veronica was not going to let the waiting bum her out. Being next to Keith Mars was still putting her on edge a little, but this case was definitely helping her. She was still dying to find out about Logan's case, but she didn't want to give away the fact that she knew, and part of her didn't want Logan hearing it. Then again, maybe hearing it will jog his memory, or will tell her what happened.

"So what brings you to Neptune Veronica? I heard you were staying at the Kane Estate." Keith started the small talk.

Veronica sighs. "Turns out Jake Kane is my father. He was rewarded full custody of me, and now I'm stuck here living with him and his family. Well, my family too I suppose."

Veronica snuck a look at Keith, and wasn't surprised that he wasn't surprised. "But you know that don't you?" Veronica asked.

"You are smart. Of course I know. I'm a private investigator. It's my job to know these things. Especially when a sixteen year old girl shows up in town looking for a job at said investigators place of employment. I was curious about you. Is that a problem?"

Keith looked at Veronica, and Veronica looked back. Then she smiled. "Mr. Mars I think were going to get along great. Let's face it. I'm a facts person. I need to know everything about everything. I'm glad you were doing your job. It means I can really trust you, and to come to you if I need help."

"What kind of help?" Keith was curious.

Veronica paused not knowing how much she should say. Her gut told her she could trust him. "The kind that involves handling the dead."

Veronica watched as Keith's eyes got big in surprise. A slow grin finally showing up on his face. "Not sure I know what you mean Veronica." He said carefully.

"I'm talking about ghosts Mr. Mars. Kinda like the one in your back seat right now. I know you know Logan's with us. And I know you can see him. I've been watching you watching him every time were all together. I've heard the rumors that you can see ghosts." Veronica simply put.

She watched his face closely looking for a reaction as they both heard Logan from the back seat. "I can't believe there are actually people who can see and speak to the dead. This is a little weird for me."

Keith Mars smiled at Veronica. "I wondered if you knew there was a teenaged ghost following you around all the time. Now I see that you can. Yes Veronica it's true. I can see and speak to the dead as well. That's what the other half of my business is. People also hire me to find out what happened to there loved ones who passed away unexpectedly. And most people don't like the idea of that. Most put nasty labels on me, and think that I'm a joke. But some people are just crazy enough to hire me. And when I help them understand what happened to there loved ones, well, that's why I do my job."

"Wow I didn't realize it was so difficult for you. But I can understand about people not knowing the truth. Honestly you're the first person I've met that can do what I can do. It's oddly comforting." Veronica told Keith.

Keith sat in silence for a little while. Veronica wanted to ask him about Logan, but wasn't sure how. She didn't want to push there newly formed bond. So instead she kept shifting her position in the seat of the car.

Finally Keith broke the silence. "What do you know about Logan, Veronica? What has he told you so far?"

"Just that he was wandering the Kane Estate for weeks before I showed up. Lilly told me he was murdered, and that a girl name Madison then killed herself because of it. Now Madison's stuck at the school, and Logan's glued to my side." Veronica decided to skip the part about going through his files.

"Hey! I'm not glued to your side! If I was, I wouldn't be here in the backseat now would I?" Logan protested.

Veronica and Keith snorted.

Logan took offense. "What?!"

"Nothing. It's just funny. But I think Veronica is right. Every time I've seen her, you were trailing along behind her. Has there been a moment when you haven't been by her side? Beside when she's changing or in the shower?" Keith wanted to know.

Logan looked both offended and pissed at the same time. "So what. She's the first person I've seen since I died! So what if I want to spend time with her. She's the only one I can talk to. What's so wrong about that?"

Veronica smiled. Even though she was serious about him being her shadow, she didn't mind as much as she complained. "It's ok Logan. I don't mind…that much. It's actually nice having someone around that I can talk to. Even though that person is dead and it does look like I'm talking to myself. Surprisingly I enjoy your company." Veronica felt the need to reassure him.

"About this girl haunting the school. It wouldn't be Madison Sinclaire would it?" Keith asked changing the subject.

"The one and only. I tried talking to her today, but she didn't want to hear it. She seems to think that I took her place and stole her man all in one. And by man, she means dead Logan in the backseat. As if I would want someone who can't breathe?" Veronica was about to rant, but Keith cut her off.

"I remember reading about her killing herself. I didn't realize her spirit stayed behind. It's not like I ever go to the school for any reason. As for helping her move on, I believe I can help you. How about tomorrow night we sneak into the school and help her?" Keith asked Veronica.

She smiled and nodded her head yes. Just then a light caught Veronica's attention. Looking out the window she could see that the person they were waiting for just opened the door.

"Our mans back." Veronica said as she lifted up the camera to her face and started snapping shots. Keith followed suit, and they took pictures until the car the person was in wasn't visible anymore.

"Well that's it Veronica. Now we go back to my office and download the pictures." Keith explained as he started the car and headed back to his office.

XOXOXOXOXO

Between Veronica's pictures and Keith's pictures, they didn't get any that would help them figure out who the mystery woman was. Except for one that is. Veronica found a picture that had two cars in the picture and both of there license plates were visible. She printed them out and handed them to Keith.

"Hopefully one of these cars belongs to our mystery woman. Thank you for your help Veronica. Why don't we meet tomorrow around ten at night and we can help Madison." Keith said.

Veronica nodded her head and gathered her things together. Then she went outside and waited for the next bus to come pick her up. She couldn't wait until she learned how to drive and got her own car. She hated relying on other people and hated waiting for the bus.

As she was waiting for the bus, she looked over at Logan to see his arms crossed and a hard look on his face.

"What's wrong Logan? Why the look?" Veronica asked him.

He turned and gave her a hard look. Veronica almost inhaled sharply. Something was definitely wrong. "Is that what you really think of me?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Veronica was surprised. "Is what, what I really think? What are you talking about?"

"Am I really your shadow? Do you really find me that annoying? Do you want me to leave you? Cuz I can, and I will." Logan bit out.

Now Veronica was beyond shock. "Whoa. Slow down Logan. I was only teasing you. Honestly, yea at first it was annoying that every time I turned around you were right there. It was constant, and it was hard to get used to. But I did get used to it. I like having you around Logan. As much as I don't want to. I don't want to be your friend, and I don't want to get attached, because I know one day you're going to leave. And it's really, really hard to be friends with someone no one else can see. But Logan, don't you get it? It doesn't matter anymore. Because you did grow on me. I like having you around. You've grown on me, and no matter how annoying it is, I wouldn't want it any other way." Veronica finished her speech thankful that no one else was around to see her talking to herself.

Logan's faced relaxed throughout her speech. Now he smiled.

Veronica found that a little un-nerving. "What?"

"You like me. You really like me." Logan's smile grew.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "What are we in kindergarten, yes ok I admit it. I like you, you jerk! You happy now?"

Logan laughed. "Yea I am. Now let's go home."

The bus pulled up and they both got on with Logan's last words ringing in her ears…home.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Starting Over

Chapter Number: Six

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2591

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Author's Note: **I'm back! Sorry that I've been M.I.A for a while. But I lost the desire to write anymore. But I decided to give it another chance because I hate leaving stories un-finished. I've decided no to follow every book of The Mediator Series, because there are six of those, and I don't want this story to be that long. So instead I've decided to shorten it and make it juicier for you! In this chapter a new ghost will be introduced and we'll find out who the suspects are!**

XOXOXOXOXO

Thankfully it wasn't that hard sneaking out at night. It did help that Veronica had her own sliding doors in her room that led to the outside world. She didn't even have to worry about sneaking out the front door. Not that it mattered, because Jake's room was no where near her room or the front door.

But getting to the school was the hard part. First, she wasn't sure exactly where the school was, and secondly, she had no way of getting there. Instead she pulled out her cell phone, dialed information and called a cab. Thankful they still ran this late.

When the cab pulled up to the school, Veronica didn't see any cars, Including Keith's. She figured this was a good thing and that he was probably already hiding as not to get caught. She ignored the cab drivers curious looks as she paid him.

Logan followed Veronica around to the back of the building. In the shadows, she could make out a figure, and as she got closer, was relieved it was Mr. Mars. He led her over to a window that was already propped opened, and helped her through the window. They kept quiet as they snuck around the building. Not seeing Madison, Veronica turned to Logan for help. A few minutes later, he returned with Madison happily following him. Until once again, her eyes landed on Veronica. The lockers started to hum and vibrate.

"I. Thought. I. Told. You. Not. To. Bother. Me." Madison bit out between gritted teeth.

"It was I who wanted to speak to you Madison." Mr. Mars said as he stepped forward and trying to block Veronica.

The lockers stopped as she looked over at him in confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Keith Mars and I'm here to help you." He said as Madison scoffed.

"Don't you people get it? I don't need help! Why can't you just leave me alone."

While Keith talked to Madison, Veronica slowly crept backwards and opened up her backpack she brought with her. She took out some chalk and drew a circle on the floor. Then she lit some candles and placed them in the center. Then she turned her attention back to Madison.

"Hey Madison. I figured out how to help you. I think your going to like it."

Madison, despite herself, looked curious. "Oh yea? How?"

"I know how to take you to the next level. Where you can move on to a normal life." Veronica said.

"Really? I get to have my old life back?" Without knowing it, she started to smile.

Veronica cut off Keith before he gave the right answer. Which would be she could never go back to her old life. In reality she would be sent on to another life. But she didn't need to know that.

"That's right. All you have to do it step into the circle."

Madison looked suspicious. But she finally noticed the chalk on the floor, and her face brightened. She stepped into the circle talking about all the things she would get to do again, and how she would do things differently. Veronica pushed Logan back away from the circle as Mr. Mars took out a copy of the Bible and started reading from it.

At first it didn't seem like anything was happening. But looking up the ceiling disappeared. In it's place was a dark void with smoke coming out of it. The smoke seemed to wrap itself around Madison and lift her off the ground. Madison, not having looked up, got excited as she watched the smoke around her body. But then she looked up, and panic took over. She went screaming and kicking and the lockers were opening and closing with violence. And finally, silence. She was gone. They all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, well Keith and Veronica did.

"Phew. That wasn't so bad." Mr. Mars said as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Now I think it's time for you to get home Veronica. I'll give you a ride."

XOXOXOXOXO

That night as Veronica was sleeping, something woke her up from a sound sleep. At first she didn't know what it was. After a quick look around she noticed Logan was gone, but that a young woman was there instead. _Oh great. Here we go again. Just when you think you get rid of one, another comes along to replace them. Why am I not surprised._

"What now?" Veronica snapped. It was the middle of the night. Veronica was tired and annoyed.

"Excuse me?" The lady snapped back.

"What do you want? Can't you see I was sleeping. Why couldn't you bug me at a normal hour?" Veronica was annoyed.

"It's not like I want to be here. But I have no choice. I was told to come here for help. I didn't realize it was a kid."

Veronica took offense. "Fine. Let's get this over with. What do you need help with? And make it quick. I don't have all night."

The woman looked livid. As Veronica finally woke up and looked at the woman, she guessed she was in her late 20's, and a real knock out. Guys must have drooled over her when she was alive.

"I was murdered you nit wit!" Shocker. Seems they all were. There's a lot of crazy people out there it seems. They just go around murdering people left and right.

"And? What now you want me to find out who it was and have him brought to justice? So now your body will rest in piece and you won't bother me anymore? I'm all for it. But could you do me a favor and come back in the morning?"

The lady ignored pretty much everything Veronica said except for the help part. "My name is Kendall Casablancas. And the last thing I remember is being in a hotel room at the Neptune Grand. I need you to find out who was there with me, because I think that person is the one who killed me."

Casablancas…Casablancas...Why does that sound familiar? Veronica pondered. "Could you just give me the name and address of the possible killer and I could get him that way?"

Kendall shot her a dirty look and disappeared. Veronica sighed as she laid back down. She practically fell out of the bed when Logan showed up next to her and almost gave her heart failure.

"Was someone here?" Logan wanted to know as he looked around.

Curious, Veronica said, "how would you know?"

He gave her a funny look. "I felt something."

Veronica didn't answer. Instead she laid back down and closed her eyes. Sleep came quick.

XOXOXOXOXO

Heavy eyed, Veronica slept walked her way to school. Now that Madison was gone, things were quiet. At her locker, Dick came up to Lilly and greeted her with a kiss. Veronica's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Dick!" Veronica exclaimed as she slammed her locker shut. Dick gave her a funny look. So did Lilly. This was the first time Veronica's addressed him. She didn't care because seeing him, she finally knew how she knew that last name.

"Just the guy I was looking for. Can we talk for a minute?" Logan, Lilly and Dick both looked astounded. Veronica didn't give them a chance to answer as she spun around and walked into an empty classroom. She sat down cross legged on the teachers desk, and slowly a confused Dick and Logan walked into the room.

Veronica smiled at them as Dick sat down and Logan floated beside him.

"What is it Veronica?" Logan asked.

Veronica addressed Dick. "Your last name is Casablancas right?"

Dick nodded yes.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Kendall Casablancas?" Veronica asked him.

Dick snorted. "What do you want to know her for?"

"Was she related to you?" Veronica knew this talk would be hard. Dick wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack.

"She was my step-mom." As an after thought he said, "she was so hot."

Repulsed, Veronica forged on as the look on Logan's face deepened. Like he was trying to remember who they were talking about.

"Was? What happened to her?" Veronica tried to steer him back on topic.

"She skipped out. She totally ditched us. One minute she was there, and the next, poof, she was gone." Dick demonstrated the poof.

"What happened to her? Did she leave?" Veronica was close to getting her answer.

"Don't know. All her stuff is still at the house. Devastated my dad and the Beav. It was like she just disappeared without a trace."

"The Beav?" Veronica was confused. "What's that?"

"Beaver. He's my little brother. It's what we call him." Dick clarified.

"Is that it? That's all you know about what happened to her? She just disappeared?" Veronica wanted to make sure that was all.

"Yep that's it. Shame too. She was so hot."

Veronica was getting annoyed. "And you guys didn't think to look for her? To see what really happened to her?"

Dick looked confused. "Why would we do that? She broke my dad's heart. I guess he didn't want to find out."

"When did this happen?" Was Veronica's last question.

"About a month or so ago."

"Thanks Dick. By the way, do you at least have a picture of her?" Veronica was a little creeped out to see him pull a picture of Kendall out of his wallet. She got up walked over to him, grabbed the picture and left the room.

"You'll give it back right?" Dick yelled as she walked out of the room and kept going. She noticed Dick never asked her how she knew about Kendall or what her questions were for. Or why she even wanted a picture of her. _Now it's time to find the Beaver and see what he knows. And then it's off to check out the Neptune Grand and to question Keith on what he knows. If I'm lucky, maybe this case will connect me to what happened with Logan._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Veronica looked all day, but she couldn't find Beaver. Everyone she asked said they hadn't seen him. This frustrated Veronica to no end. At the end of the day she decided to stop by the Neptune Grand before her shift with Mr. Mars started. She never noticed that Logan was keeping quiet ever since her talk to Dick. If it dawned on her, she would of asked him what was wrong.

XOXOXOXOXO

Veronica walked up to the front desk of the Neptune Grand. She put on her best smile as he greeted her.

"I was wondering if you remember these two people. They came in about a month ago." Veronica held out the picture of Kendall she got from Dick and a picture of Logan she stole from Lilly. She figured she might as well find out what she could about the both of them while she was at it. She was also a little surprised the Logan decided not to follow her this time.

The guy studied the picture. "Oh yea I remember them. He booked the room and she came up separately. I think they were secretly having an affair." The guy was all about the gossip she could tell.

Veronica was blown away by this news. _Logan and Kendall? Logan was cheating on his best friends step-mom?_ Veronica couldn't believe this. She tried to keep her head clear so she could get to the bottom of this mess. "What makes you say that?"

"He came in and I knew right away who it was. After all everyone around here knows who his father is. But what really got me was that he booked a room under a fake name and paid in cash. He only paid for the one night and then booked himself out. After a few hours of him booking the room, that lady came in and asked for the key to his room. She looked like she didn't want to be seen. I never saw her leave the room." The guy answered all too willingly.

"So you saw him leave the room the next day?" Veronica asked.

"No. He called over the phone to the next person on shift and booked out that way. That's normal for some people around here."

Without paying attention to what she was doing because her mind was racing, she persuaded the guy to let her have the key to the room they stayed in. On her way up to the room, Veronica called Keith and explained where she was and for him to come meet her.

As she waited for him to arrive, she opened the door and crept inside. Why she was creeping around, she didn't know. It just felt strange to her. Like she was invading something private. She did a quick walk around the room but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. _Of course not. It's been over a month since the last time these two were in here. What really bothers me is the fact that just about the last time anyone saw these two alive were here. Could this possibly be where it happened? Were they murdered together?_

Ten minutes later Mr. Mars shows up and Veronica fills him in on everything that happened since Kendall showed up in her room. Then she asked Keith everything he knew.

"This doesn't make sense." Mr. Mars said, mostly to himself.

"What doesn't make sense?" Veronica wanted to know.

"I was so sure it was someone else who killed Logan."

"Mr. Mars, please." Veronica pleaded.

"You know that Logan died, and then Madison killed herself right?" Keith started.

Veronica nodded.

"Well I didn't think Madison killed herself because she was upset with Logan. At the time Logan had been reported missing by his mother. A few days later his body was washed up on the beach. He was discovered by Richard and Cassidy Casablancas. That's Dick and Beaver to you. They had gone out surfing that day and were there when Logan's body washed up on the beach. Later the cops found out he had died from a bullet would to his chest. They estimated that his body had been in the ocean for a few days before it washed up. There was no fingerprints, no gun powder residue, no evidence. They figured he was shot in the chest and then thrown into the ocean."

Veronica was hardly breathing as the reality of Logan's death started to sink in.

"The funny part was that Madison's body was discovered before Logan's body. There was a message on her computer saying she couldn't live without him. The cops ruled it as a suicide. But I didn't buy it. So I did some digging and found out that Duncan Kane is being treated for Type 1 Epilepsy. Why the hush hush? Nobody knows about it. Turns out Duncan would have episodes. Where he would black out and become violent. I think that Duncan found out that Logan and Madison were secretly seeing each other, and in a black out, lost control. I think his father walked in afterward and saw what happened, and tried to cover it up. The truth is Jake Kane owned a gun, but afterward reported it missing. Madison was discovered with a bullet hole through the head and found dead at her computer. But there was no blood found. And Logan's body was found days later with a bullet hole through the chest. It made sense that Jake would cover up for his son. After all he is a Billionaire and loved in this town, who says he wouldn't be able to cover up a murder?"

Keith paused. Veronica fought to continue breathing.

"But now here we are in a hotel that Logan paid for under a different name with Dick Sr.'s wife. This changes everything. Quick put these gloves on and let's check out the room."

Hardly breathing or thinking, Veronica mechanically put on the gloves and helped search the room. The only thing they could find was Kendall's drivers license wedge in between the bed and the night table. This proved that at least Kendall was in this room. Now they just had to find out the rest. But how could Veronica go home to a possible killer?

XOXOXOXOXO

Tell me what you think! I'm curious to find out everyone's opinion.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Starting Over

Chapter Number: Seven

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2406

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Author's Note: This chapter has a lot of background information, and we finally get to see another side of Duncan!

XOXOXOXOXO

Veronica finished her shift at Mars Investigation, but dawdled. She didn't want to go home. She practically shared a room with Duncan. Well, if you counted a connected bathroom as one. And she also always saw him around the house. It was like he never went anywhere. Meg was always the one coming to the house. Maybe she could find out a way to find out more about Duncan's condition. Also, she needed to find out if Logan was ignoring her. She didn't want this to happen, but now that he wasn't following her everywhere she went, she was starting to miss him. His presence meant a lot to her.

When Veronica got home, she was relieved to see that no one was home. She found a note from Jake saying they went out to dinner at a friends house, and they should be home soon. Eventually Logan showed up in her room, but she pretended to be sleeping. She wasn't up to talking to anyone. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Logan about everything that's happened. Maybe because part of her knew it included him, and if she solved his murder, then he might move on. Maybe the only reason he's here is because he doesn't know how he died. This thought terrified Veronica a lot more than she knew it should. This is exactly why she didn't want to be friends with him. She got attached.

Eventually Veronica fell into a fitful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day at breakfast Veronica did a lot of watching. She watched as Duncan got ready to take his daily pills. _And they told me it was vitamins. But now I know better. Those must be for his Epilepsy. And didn't Lilly mention something about being on anti-depressants?_

Everything was normal. Except for Veronica who was extra jumpy.

"Hey, Veronica!" Lilly pounced on Veronica from behind causing Veronica to shriek and throw the bowl of cereal over her head. She grabbed onto her chest for dear life as she could hear a roaring laughter from beside her. She turned and found Logan practically rolling on the ground. _Great. At least I can still amuse him._

Duncan dropped his pills down the drain from Veronica's shock of shocking him.

Veronica whirled on Lilly. She as well was practically rolling on the floor. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she fought to control her laughs and get her breathing under control.

"Don't do that!" Veronica snapped. She was trying to get her breathing under control as well. She felt like her heart was trying to leave her body. It was slamming so hard against her chest, it almost hurt.

"Sorry!" Was all Lilly could manage to say as her breathing started to slow down.

Just then Jake walked through the door. "Morning children. You ready for school?"

He took a step and some crunching could be heard. Jake looked down as he lifted his foot back up. "Why is there cereal all over the floor?"

"Sorry. Lilly scared me and I dropped my bowl. I'll clean it up now." Veronica explained. She was just happy for an excuse to occupy herself. She cleaned up her mess and they left for school. Luckily Dick doesn't ride with them in the morning so Duncan rides up front with his sister.

XOXOXOXOXO

Part of veronica was dreading Lunch. She sat at the same table as Duncan. If she was lucky she wouldn't have to sit near him or have to look at him.

Veronica sighed. _Why should I not be surprised. I think fate has it in for me! _The only empty seat was next to Duncan. She slowly crept her way up to the table. At the last second, she almost turned around and high tailed it out of there. But Wallace noticed her.

"Over here Veronica!" Well if anything, he would be on her other side. Maybe she could unnoticeably have him sit next to Duncan and she can slide in on his other side.

Once again Veronica knew fate was against her. Wallace slid over to make more room for her. But she would still have to sit next to Duncan. She sat down and thankfully he didn't notice her presence. What surprised her the most though was how animated he was. Veronica has never seen him do anything. But here he was telling to most animated story.

Trying not to turn her back on Duncan but wanting to distract herself, she half turned to Wallace and started talking to him. She was right. He was becoming a real friend. Veronica just wished he could be in her life more often. But as it was, between her job at Mars Investigations and her job of handling ghosts, and being with Logan all the time, she found she didn't have any time to spend with normal people. She vowed to make more time for Wallace. She couldn't believe her luck on this. Here it was her third week of school and she was already sitting at the popular table with the '09ers'. Veronica learned quickly from the envious looks everyone would shoot her way, that this was a really big thing. If it wasn't for this ghost business, Veronica could see herself being friends with some on these people. _Except I miss my old friends more._

Veronica did finally get around to talk to her friends, and it made her cry. And not in a good way either. Seems her friends in Rhode Island have moved on without her. And her best friend even started dating Veronica's boyfriend! Veronica felt betrayed, but knew she shouldn't dwell on it either. She needed to take there lead and move on with her life as well. She noticed that she actually came a long way in three weeks. She had a half sister who she actually got along with, an amazing person who was slowly becoming one of her new best friends, and someone who was her best friend. Even if no one could see him anymore.

Veronica jumped a second time as she felt an elbow in her side. She jumped and turned to see what happened.

"Sorry veronica I didn't mean to do it on purpose." Duncan said. He had been the one who elbowed her.

She swallowed, and nodded her head.

He actually turned his whole body towards her so that his full attention was on her. Veronica tried not to panic.

"Sorry I haven't really talked to you since you've arrived. I've just been going through a tough time recently. And it was hard getting used to the fact that you would be living with me. And that your even related to me."

Veronica let out a sound that was supposed to be like a 'huh', but came out as a half cough, half grunt.

Duncan continued talking. "Tell me Veronica. Do you know how your mom and my dad hooked up?"

Veronica looked at him in surprise. Actually, she didn't know that. She nodded her head no.

"From what I remember my dad saying before you came to live with us, was your mom and him used to be high school sweethearts. They were totally in love in high school and when they started college they were going to marry each other. But I guess dad met mom and slept with her. She got pregnant and dad was forced to tell your mom. I guess she didn't like the news so she picked up and moved away. Guess dad never knew she was pregnant with you."

__

Just when I thought I couldn't handle anymore news, more gets thrown into my face! How many more secrets can I take?

"So how are you liking Neptune so far?" Duncan continued as if his news didn't just blow her away.

Mechanically Veronica answered him. Maybe now it was time to ask some questions of her own.

Veronica cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend Logan. That must have really upset you. And I heard about Madison as well. Wow that's weird that they died at like the same time almost. Do you know what happened?" Veronica hoped that was subtle enough.

Duncan's face darkened. "Logan was my best friend. I still can't believe he's gone. I miss him so much." Duncan pauses as he tries to get himself under control.

If Veronica didn't think he could be a killer, she would almost feel sorry for him. Veronica continues. "Was it true Madison and Logan had a secret affair going on?"

Duncan stiffened. "She was having an affair alright, but it wasn't with Logan.

"_Here we go! Were getting to the good stuff! _Veronica thought.

Veronica lowered her voice. "Who was it?"

He didn't look at her, but he replied in a whisper that she almost missed. "Me."

And there it was. Madison and Duncan were secretly seeing each other right before she died.

"I take it Meg never found out about this." Veronica whispered back.

Duncan looked even sadder. He shook his head no. "Nobody knew. Not even Logan."

"Did you love her?" Veronica needed to know more about the circumstances.

He nodded his head yes. She also noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Why did she kill herself?" Veronica pressed on gently.

Duncan's eyes blazed, but he never got to answer Veronica. Lilly interrupted their whispered conversation and he turned his attention back to the rest of the table.

Veronica's mind went into over drive._ So Duncan and Madison were secretly seeing each other. He got attached. When he found out she didn't feel the same way but that she was obsessed with Logan, did he lose control and kill Madison and Logan? Were Logan and Madison both at his house when he lost control? And then his father came home and discovered the scene of the crime? Did he hide the gun Duncan used, and moved the bodies? Did they place Madison at her computer and type up that suicide note? Did they throw Logan's body in the ocean and hope he would never be found?_

Veronica shivered as she pushed her food away from her and prayed this day would end soon.

XOXOXOXOXO

When Veronica got home from school, she wanted to distract herself from everything she learned. And the only way she knew how to do that, was to find out what happened to Kendall. How did Duncan, Madison, Logan and Kendall all fit together? And how is it that only one of those four people are still alive. Heavily sedated, but alive. Veronica figured his mood swing today must have been from dropping his pills down the sink. She wondered if he would stop taking his medicine or if he would go back to it.

Veronica walked into the kitchen and noticed Jake sitting there with some papers spread out in front of him. Veronica paused._ Hmm maybe now I should find out if Duncan really does have Epilepsy._

Veronica sat down near Jake. He looked up and smiled. Veronica felt bad. She realized this must look like a gesture on her part. It wasn't like she went out of her way to talk to him. It was always the other way around.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Jake wanted to know.

Veronica wasn't sure how to approach this. She also noticed that Logan was in the kitchen as well._ Hmm I wonder if he ever knew about this?_

"Why does Duncan take medication every morning?" She decided to just ask.

She noticed Logan freeze, and then float closer to her, as if he wanted to listen closer. Jake froze as well.

He considered how to answer her. "Well you know about his best friend right?" Veronica shook her head yes. "Well he's taking anti-depressants. It helps him deal with the loss."

"Not really." Veronica replied.

Jake looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Veronica shrugged. "Not for nothing, but your sons a zombie. I mean I get the whole 'upset your best friend just died' bit, but he's practically comatose. The first time I heard him speak was today and that was because he didn't take his medication. I think there's more going on here. What's the secret? Is Duncan sick?"

Jake sighed. "Were all family aren't we?" Veronica nodded yes. "Then I guess it's okay to tell you. Duncan has epilepsy. That means that he could have seizures and black outs. He takes the medication to protect himself as well as those around him. Unfortunately, the draw back is the way he reacts to the drugs. He may function the same, but it's also caused him to keep to himself. And when Logan died, he completely drew into himself. You said he didn't take his medication today?"

"That was my fault. Lilly scared me, and I scared him by accident. He accidentally dropped his pills down the drain. But today he actually seemed normal. Granted I've never seen him normal, but he was actually smiling, and laughing and enjoying himself. Maybe you should consider changing or downgrading his medication." Veronica couldn't believe she suggested that last part.

Jake smiled. "Maybe I will. When he gets home from soccer practice, I'll have to talk to him and then talk to his doctor. See what's best for him." Jake gently put his hand on top of Veronica's. "Thanks Veronica. I knew having you here would be a good thing," He squeezed her hand and then went back to his work.

Veronica slowly got up and left the room. Back in her room, she laid down on her bed. When she knew Logan was close enough, she asked if he knew about this.

"No I didn't. Though it would explain a lot. About a year ago, I walked in on Duncan throwing a fit. He actually attacked his dad. Then he went limp, and it was never brought up again."

Veronica thought about this until she finally fell asleep. All these sleepless nights lately finally took there toll on her, and she passed out.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Starting Over  
Chapter Number: Eight  
Ratings: T  
Reasons for rating: Basic language  
Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica  
Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.  
Word Count: 2560  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.  
Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!  
Author's Note: Some new and important characters are introduced in this chapter.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few days later and Veronica was still no closer to figuring anything out as before. But something else happened. Something she never thought possible. She was no longer the new kid.

She walked into her journalism room and found someone she didn't know in her seat. Now this isn't that unusual because there aren't a lot of people Veronica knew. But this guy, she knew she would remember him if she ever met him.

She walked over to him. "Excuse me, your in my seat."

The new guy looked up at her and gave her a smile. Veronica felt her insides start to melt.

The guy got up and offered her the seat. She tried not to look at him and sat down. She hid her smile when he took the empty seat next to her.

The teacher walked in and took attendance. Veronica found out his name is Troy Vandegraff. She assigned new projects and Veronica was glad to see she was partnered with the new guy. They were to go to the local homeless shelter and write a story about a local celebrity volunteering there. Which you know they're only doing it for publicity.

After school, Troy met Veronica outside the building. They were going to be taking separate cars. As much as Veronica wanted to ride with him, she didn't know him at all and didn't want to get into a car alone with a stranger. The last time she was alone with guys...Veronica shuddered. She never did get over the attempted rape. She was just really good at avoidance and not thinking about it. _Even if he is hot._ She noticed him waving her over. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to see Logan following her, and she didn't need to see his reaction either. At first she didn't notice his reaction to the new guy because she was too busy staring at him, but throughout the day, she got the gist. Logan didn't like him. At all. In fact, he had a few select things to say every time he saw him, and believe me, they weren't inviting words.

When Veronica reached him, he gave her that smile again, and again, Veronica tried not to react. Never before had she met someone and they have that effect on her.

"Veronica right?" Troy asked her and she nodded yes.

He stuck out his hand. "Troy. Nice to meet you."

Veronica shook his hand, and she couldn't help noticing how firm and strong it was. "Nice to meet you Troy. I'm Veronica."

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift? I don't know where it is, but I'm sure you could help me out."

"Actually, I don't know where it is either. But the teacher did give me directions in case my ride doesn't know how to get there. See that's why I can't go with you. I got a ride already. But I'm sure you can follow us. Why don't I go introduce you?"

"Sounds good." Troy said and Veronica heard Logan snort.

They walked over to Lilly's car just in time to see her, Dick and Duncan starting to drive off. Lilly slowed down when she saw them.

"Veronica. I heard you had an assignment and you already have a ride. Were headed to the mall, if you want to join us later. It's nice to see you again Troy, you should join us as well." With a wave, Lilly was gone.

"Well there goes my ride." Veronica shook her head. _Why am I not surprised? Figures Lilly would know. She seems to know everything. Including Troy. "_How do you know Lilly?"

"I've known them for years. My family vacations here in the summer. How do you know them?" He wanted to know.

__

If he knows them so well, he's just going to find out sooner or later. Might as well tell him.

"Lilly and Duncan are actually my half brother and sister. Crazy I know. I just found out too."

Troy looked shocked. "Wow I had no Idea. That must be a lot to get used to."

Veronica was touched. He seemed to really care. She heard Logan snort again and knew he must have seen the look on her face. _He knows me so well._ "Yea it's been _really _hard to get used to. But I think we've finally reached a common ground."

Troy stopped. We had reached his car. He beeped the key chain and opened the door for Veronica. She got in and with the help of her directions, they made it to the homeless shelter and got everything they needed to write the article and take the pictures. Veronica barely noticed how bored Logan was and the dirty looks he kept shooting them. The part of her that did notice was touched that he was acting jealous of the new guy. But she knew it could never mean anything.

After the interview Troy asked her if she wanted to go to the mall and catch up with the Kane's. Veronica agreed. And she was glad she did. She had a great time. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time and it felt great. Logan was starting to look murderous. Veronica knew she would need to talk to him in private.

When she closed the door to her room later that night, she turned around to see Logan was still fuming.

"What's up with you?" Veronica wanted to know.

"Don't give me that. You know what's wrong. How could you?"

Veronica was confused. "How could I what?"

"Except him like that! You don't even know him!" Logan pouted, and this time Veronica's insides did melt. He was jealous.

Veronica smiled, and Logan's anger faltered. "Aww Logan! I didn't know you cared so much!"

Logan looked caught between scared and denial. "Course I care. You're my best friend. I'm just looking out for you."

Veronica sat down on her bed and leaned back against the wall. Logan stayed where he was. "Did you know him when you were alive?"

Logan shakes his head. "No I didn't. Not sure I trust him either. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with him either."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the concern _dad_, but in case you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself."

"Fine. Do whatever, but I would keep a close eye on him if I were you."

Veronica pretended to think about this, and then smiled evilly. "Oh yes, I plan on keeping a _close_ eye on him."

The phone rings and Veronica reaches over and answers it. It's Troy. He says he's having trouble with the article and asks her if she can come over and help him write it. Veronica agrees and he tells her his address. Veronica went to Lilly and asked her if she could drop her off at Troy's. Lilly squeals.

"Of course I will! I just knew the two of you would hit it off!" Lilly said.

Veronica looked at her. "What are you not telling me?"

Lilly pretended to be innocent. But soon gave in. "What. When I saw Troy in school, he asked me about you. Told me the two of you had a project together. So I staged it so you would be stranded and would need to ride with him. I think you two would be perfect together!"

"Lilly! How could you? I don't even know him."

Lilly smiled. "Well now you will. Let's go."

Lilly dropped Veronica off at Troy's house, and she noticed he as well lived in a mansion. Hopefully money wasn't everything to him. Veronica walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A little boy of about eight answered the door. He took one look at Veronica, eyes opened wide in shock and horror, and let out a shriek that would rival any terror scream on any scary movie, slammed the door in Veronica's face and she could hear him running away screaming.

Veronica shot a bewildered look at Logan. He gave her the same look. Before she could knock again, the door opened to reveal Troy. "Veronica! Sorry about that. I don't know what got into my kid brother."

Veronica mentally shrugged it of. "That's okay. Though can't say that's ever happened to me before."

"Come in. Don't worry it's not you. He asks strange around other people all the time. Honestly I don't know why he's scared all the time. Anyway, all my stuffs in the study if you want to join me there."

Over the next hour, Veronica and Troy wrote the article. She took out her laptop and they selected the pictures they wanted to use.

"This is a great article if I do say so myself." Troy said as he saved the article and printed it out.

Veronica stretched. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the right."

Veronica walked in that direction and could hear a TV playing in the background somewhere. She followed the sound and noticed Troy's little brother laying on the ground watching it. Thinking quickly Veronica walked over to him and sat next to him indian style and waited to see if he would give any indication that he noticed her. He didn't. He refused to take his eyes off of the television.

"Hi. My name is Veronica Reynolds. I'm a friend of your brother Troy. What's your name."

Veronica noticed him look at her out of the corner of his eye and then look back at the television. He must of realized it was okay to talk to her now because he sat up and turned to her. "Jack."

"Well Jack it's nice to meet you." Veronica smiled. She noticed he kept looking over her shoulder and not actually at her face. _Aww he must be shy._ "I hope I didn't scare you earlier."

Jack looked at Veronica when she said that. "It wasn't you who scared me."

Jack pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face on his knees. Veronica was confused. "What do you mean?"

He refused to look at her. "It was hi-him!" Veronica could hear tears in his voice as he stuttered. Now Veronica _really _was confused.

"I'm sorry, but who? There was nobody there with me." _Except for Logan but he doesn't know that…or does he?_

Jack looked up and she noticed he did in fact have tears in his eyes. "You do-don't understand. No one ever understands. Not my parents, not the doctors." He was rambling.

Veronica laid a comforting hand on his knee. "Understand what Jack? You can tell me."

His eyes were shiny with unshed tears and his eyes grew big. His lower lip trembled, and he whispered those famous words. "I see dead people."

Veronica almost laughed, but caught herself just in time. "Is that all? There's no need to worry Jack."

The kid looked beyond shocked. "Did you hear me? I said I see dead people!"

"I heard you. And it's okay. He wouldn't hurt you. He's harmless."

Jack couldn't seem to comprehend. And why not, her reaction must have been a first for him. "What do you mean harmless? You could see him?"

Veronica nodded yes. "His name is Logan and he's a friend. See Jack, I can see dead people too."

"Really!" A cross between shock and excitement crossed his face. But it passed quickly as fright took over again. "I don't like to leave the house because they always come up to me and start talking to me. But I was always too scared. What do they want?"

Veronica smiled a little. "They want our help. They've probably died suddenly and have unfinished business, so they come to us for help."

"They want help? They don't want to-to kill me?"

Veronica laughed. "No that's not why they come to you. They don't want to kill you." _Not yet anyway. _But he doesn't need to know that. "They come to you because you're a mediator like me."

He gazed a her with a confused look. "A what?"

Veronica tried not to roll her eyes. _Why me? Why do I always get stuck with stuff like this? Now I have to be Obi Wan Kenobi to his Anakin Skywalker? Do I have a sign on my forehead that says Maid Service? _

Veronica knew that sounded mean, but she couldn't help it. Being a mediator sucked. And now it looked like she would have to help this kid out.

"A mediator is someone who helps the dead move on to there next life." _Or wherever they go after they die._

"I'm supposed to help them go to heaven?"

"Pretty much." Veronica said.

"But I don't know anything about heaven!"

"You don't have to." Veronica was about to try and explain some more, but then Troy walks in followed by Logan.

"There you are. I was wondering what happened to you. I see you've met my brother Jack."

Veronica wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She didn't know if he knew about the whole dead people, and she didn't know how he feels about it. She almost didn't want to find out. The fewer people who knew, the better.

Before Jack could say anything, she got up and turned to him. "It was nice to meet you Jack. Hopefully I'll see you around." Jack did something that shocked Veronica, Troy and Logan. He jumped up and threw his arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze. Shocked, Veronica awkwardly patted him on the head. He let go and went back to watching TV, but with a smile on his face.

Veronica smiled as she walked over to Troy who was giving her a look like 'what just happened?'

Troy gave her a ride back to the Kane Estate. Veronica got in the shower and afterwards flopped down on her bed. Logan came over and sat on the end of the bed. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Veronica was flipping through a magazine and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Troy's brother. What was the hug about?" Logan wanted to know.

"Oh that. Turns out he found someone to confide in. He can see dead people too. Though he didn't know what they wanted and was always scared out of his mind. I straightened him out and told him what it was all about."

Veronica knew he was shocked without even looking at him. "Wow." Veronica heard him say.

"Tell me about it. I mean a month ago I thought I was the only one. Then I met Mr. Mars, and now little Jack. I guess there are more of us out there."

XOXOXOXOXO

For those of you who have read the Mediator Series, Troy is Paul Slater and Jack is Jack Slater. For obvious reasons (and not so obvious if you've never read the series), Paul aka troy is an important character as well as Jack. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Starting Over

Chapter Number: Nine

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2572

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Shout out: To my new amazing Beta Ginger Glinda!

Author's Note: I would have had this chapter done sooner, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. I finally figured it out and I hope you like it.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day in school Lilly pushed Veronica into Troy who was at his locker picking up some books. Troy smiles as Veronica shoots Lilly the death look.

"Well if it isn't Veronica. Nice of you to bump into me." Troy said.

"Hey Troy. Sorry about that. Lilly pushed me."

"Remind me to thank her." Troy gave her that look again, and Veronica could feel her cheeks heat up a little, as Logan snorted in disgust.

Troy closed his locker and put a hand on the small of her back and led her down the hallway. "So Veronica. Since I'm new, why don't you do the right thing and be my tour guide. Show me around town?"

Veronica didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to say yes and spend the whole day with him. But the other HUGE part of her was screaming at her to say no. it's not like she didn't find Troy attractive, cuz lord knows she did. She was warm for his form, so to speak. But the rest of her was scared of guys. After what happened to her in her room the night of that party has her swearing off guys for life. The other part of her that doesn't want to admit it, even to herself, was starting to really like someone else. Even if that someone else is no longer among the living. Veronica couldn't help it. If she wasn't careful, she could very well be on her way to falling in love.

"Well Troy, I am still new. I mean I've only been here for a month. And as much as I would like to help you out, I'm working after school. Maybe you can ask Lilly and Dick to take you." _There. Maybe that'll be good enough to give him the signal that I'm not interested, but I wouldn't mind being his friend._

Troy looked hurt. "Aww come on. You can't be working every night? Why not take me another day?"

Veronica was starting to feel annoyed. _Can't he take the hint? What more do I have to do without coming off as a bitch?_

"Sorry Troy, but my weeks booked. Besides, I can't drive. I'm sure there are some other girls just dying to take you out."

The cocky smile was back in place. Which annoyed Veronica even more. _No need to come off as arrogant._

Before he could answer, the bell rang and Veronica said she had to get to class.

XOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the day with Troy felt awkward. Thankfully he went back to acting normal around her. Even if that means constant flirting. It didn't help that Lilly kept shooting looks at them. If she had her way, then Veronica and Troy would already be a couple. Even though it's only his second day of school.

Veronica asked Troy how his brother was. Troy was telling her how shocked his parents are with him. Ever since Veronica left the house yesterday, Jack's been acting like a whole new person. He's acting his age.

XOXOXOXOXO

At Mars Investigation, Keith had another case to handle and asked Veronica if she wanted to join him. She agreed.

They ended up at a local seedy bar. They were to prove that a cheating husband goes to the bar, gets drunk and picks up women.

Veronica wondered why she was here. She didn't think she would be able to get into the bar if they needed to go inside, and it's not like she could do much. Except maybe take some pictures while Keith is driving.

Currently the three of them, Logan included, were parked outside the bar in the car. They were waiting for the guy to show up. When the guy arrived and proceeded to spend three hours getting nice and drunk, they waited for him to stroll out of the bar with a woman on his arm. Finally he did.

Veronica had her camera ready and started snapping away. When the woman processed in Veronica's head, she gasped out loud and jumped out of the car. With Logan following close behind her and Keith watching her through his camera, Veronica ran up to the guy and the woman.

"Mom?" Veronica asked hesitantly.

The woman turned her head to Veronica, and her jaw opened. All Veronica could do was stare. It was her mother. The only thing different about her was that her hair was short. And that she was in Neptune, drunk, and about to hook up with some random guy.

Tears came to Veronica's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The guy was looking between the two ladies. The guy and Leanne seemed to be supporting each others weight. Leanne had an arm around his neck and he had an arm around her waist.

"Oh, Veronica! Your not supposed to see me like this!" Leanne tried to walk away. The guy cooperated.

Thinking quickly, Veronica ran up to her mother and wrenched her away from the guy. Leanne stumbled and Veronica almost lost her balance. In the distance she could hear a car door open and hoped it was Keith coming to help. Veronica wrapped her mothers arms around her neck and tried leading her away. Leanne protested and the guy looked like he wanted to step in and stop what was happening, but wasn't sure If he wanted to.

Keith came up and asked Veronica if she needed help. She nodded yes and he helped her lead her mother to his car. They helped her into the back seat and Veronica got in next to her. Leanne wouldn't look at her. Logan was up front with Keith, but he never took his eyes off of the woman behind him.

Veronica was at a loss for words. Last she knew her mother was in Rhode Island trying to straighten her life out so she could win her daughter back. At least that's what Veronica thought was supposed to happen. She never thought her mother would just get worse and end up in Neptune. Veronica knew she had history in Neptune. How else did she know Jake? After all they met in High School. Veronica never thought about it and her mother never mentioned it, but maybe her mother was born and raised in Neptune, found out Jake cheated on her and moved to Rhode Island. Veronica was realizing there was a lot she didn't know about her mother. Like for instance, what was she doing in Neptune and where was she staying?

"Where are you staying?" Veronica asked her mother.

Leanne refused to look at her daughter or to even answer her. Veronica refused to cry. But the woman in front of her was breaking her heart. Never had she ever seen her this bad before. Sure the courts called her an alcoholic and forced her to join rehab, but Veronica rarely ever saw this side of her mother. She must have been really good about hiding this side of her. Veronica had to make sure Jake didn't find out about this and send them back to court. Then she would never get the chance to go back home.

Without asking or knowing where to go, Keith pulled up to an apartment complex. He parked the car and helped Veronica help her mother out of the car. Leanne wouldn't look at anyone, and she tried to refuse the help. Eventually Veronica with a hand around her waist and Keith with an arm around her shoulder and Logan following, they managed to get her moving. They made it up the stairs and stopped in front of apartment number 110. Keith unlocked the door and helped Leanne over to the couch where she flopped down. Veronica looked around and realized they must be at Keith's place. She finally noticed the pit bull watching them from a chair in the corner. Keith later told her his name was backup.

Veronica watched as Keith got a bottle of water and some aspirin for her mother. After he handed them to Leanne, he turned to Veronica and said the two of them were welcome to spend the night. Veronica called Jake and said she was spending the night at a friends house. He said it was fine. She then helped her mother out of her shoes and laid her down on the couch where Keith handed her a blanked that she laid across her mother who passed out after downing the aspirin.

Veronica went over to the island in the kitchen and sat down facing her mother. Keith and Logan followed her. Keith sat down next to her.

"You're mother huh?" Keith asked.

Veronica just shook her head yes. Right now she felt that if she opened her mouth all that would come out would be a sob. There was something growing in her throat, causing her speech to be cut off.

Keith seemed to understand and told her he had a spare room in the back and that she was more than welcome to sleep there tonight. He said he was going to call it a night and went into his bedroom giving her some space.

XOXOXOXOXO

Veronica ended up falling asleep in the chair backup was on. He was now on the floor with his head on her feet. She fell asleep watching her mother.

When Veronica finally woke up, she was surprised to see the sun was up. She looked at the clock and realized it was almost 9 o'clock. Good thing she didn't have school today. She got up to stretch her legs, use the bathroom and get something to drink. On her way to the bathroom, Veronica noticed Keith's bedroom door was open and his bed was made. She didn't see him anywhere and found a note on the kitchen table saying he went to work early and to help themselves to anything. Veronica was surprised she didn't hear him leave. She must have been really tired.

Veronica didn't know what to do with herself until her mother woke up. From experience she knew that wouldn't be until at least after noon. She didn't have Logan around to keep her busy. Instead she thought about calling someone to come pick her up. But before she could do that, someone appeared suddenly in front of her. It was Kendall Casablancas.

"Well?" Kendall demanded once she saw Veronica.

"Well what?" Veronica wasn't in the mood to deal with her today. From what she knew about Kendall so far, was that she was a major bitch.

"Did you find out who was with me at the hotel?" Kendall asked.

Before Veronica could answer, Kendall interrupted her. "Wait, let me guess. That would be a no, since I'm obviously still around. Geez and I was told you were good. That you helped people out. Boy were they wrong."

Veronica was getting mad. "Listen lady, I don't have time for your attitude. If you keep that up, I won't help you at all. Got it?"

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Fine." She took a deep breath and let it out. "What have you found out so far?"

"I went to the hotel room you were last seen in and found your driver's license. That proves that you were at least there, but doesn't prove when you were there. Also, it seems someone booked that room under a different name and paid cash for it. Later you showed up in a disguise. That was the last time you were seen. Someone called the new person on shift to book out of the room, but there's no way to prove who made the call."

"Did you find out who I shared the room with? Who was the last person to see me?" Kendal wanted to know.

"The last person to see you was the person behind the desk to give you the key to the room."

Veronica paused. She wasn't sure if she should mention Logan's name. But then again this information could be the key to everything.

"Who was it who booked the room?" Kendall persisted.

Finally Veronica told her. "Logan Echolls. It was Logan Echolls who booked the room under a fake name and paid in cash. I think you were secretly having an affair with him. I also think he was one of the last people to see you alive." _But I don't think he killed you. Unless he shot you and turned the gun on himself._

"There's no way of knowing how you died without your body. Do you know where your body is?" Veronica asked Kendall.

Kendall thought about this. "I think I was buried in a ditch somewhere in the woods."

Since Veronica was new to Neptune. She didn't know where the woods were. But she figured there must not be a lot of them. All they had to do was find a search dog with Kendall's scent. _I'm sure Keith has some pull with the sheriff's department. Let's hope she was buried somewhere in Neptune. Otherwise we're really out of luck. _

Veronica nodded her head in understanding. "I'll see what I can find. Do you remember being in the hotel room with Logan Echolls? Do you remember much about the two of you together?" _Like the fact that you were cheating on your husband with your step-sons best friend?_

"I remember Logan Echolls." Kendall had a look on her face like it was her greatest accomplishment. "See to it that you find my body." And with that she disappeared.

Veronica called Keith and told him what happened with Kendall. He said he would try to get something of Kendall's and get a search dog. Then he would come pick her up.

As much as Veronica wanted to stay and talk to her mother, she needed to help Keith. With any luck, Veronica would be back in time for her mother to wake up and then they could have there long awaited talk.

XOXOXOXOXO

As promised, Keith showed up with a shirt that belonged to Kendall and a search dog. They drove to a section of Woods in Neptune. The dog sniffed the shirt and started smelling the ground. After a few minutes the dog took off into the woods. Veronica took this as a good sign. Hopefully this meant the dog had her scent.

After an hour of searching Veronica knew they must have been in the heart of the woods. She was praying they would get a lead somewhere. Otherwise this meant that either Kendall wasn't here, the dog didn't have her scent, or he was leading them in circles.

Just as Veronica thought they had reached the end, the dog let out a quick bark and started digging. Veronica and Keith exchanged an excited look.

After a few minutes of digging, they noticed something peaking out of the dirt. Veronica and Keith got down on there knees and helped the dog dig. They finally found what looked like a sheet covering what was unmistakably a body. Wearing gloves, the two of them managed to pull the body out of the ground. Underneath the body they found another sheet. They uncovered the body and from what they could tell, knew they had found Kendall Casablancas body. They could see a bullet hole through her skull. Then they call the sheriff's department to come out and identify the body and see who the other sheet belonged to.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Starting Over

Chapter Number: Ten

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2435

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Shout out: To my new amazing Beta Ginger Glinda!

Author's Note: **I realized I was moving too fast with the mystery to get the characters to where I need them to be, so I've scaled back the mystery for now. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Keith Mars told Veronica that the results of Kendall's body and the other sheet won't come back for at least a week. Which for now life went back to normal. And normal meant Troy calling her and telling her that his wondered if Veronica would be able to baby sit his brother Jack in a few days. Meg Manning was the normal babysitter, but she was sick and Jack asked for Veronica personally. Touched, Veronica agreed. Even though she's never baby sat before, she figured it wouldn't be that bad.

Life for Veronica Reynolds went on. Veronica went with Keith to his house to check up on her mother, only to find the place empty. Her mother was gone. She left just like that. No note, no nothing. Veronica was devastated. Her mother was like a ghost. She just popped into her life and popped out just as quickly. When Veroncia got home, she passed out.

The next day she went to school. Thankfully no ghosts came popping out at her. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. When Veronica got home, she was sad to see that Logan wasn't there. It seems that lately he's been gone more than he's been around. Veronica decided to try something new.

"Logan?" Veronica thought and said his name out loud. Hoping that this would work.

At first nothing happened, but a minute later the air shimmered and Logan appeared. Veronica smiled.

"Hey stranger." Veronica said.

"What's up Veronica?" Logan asked.

Veronica sat down on her bed and faced him. Something was wrong. He looked sad.

"I've missed you. Where've you been lately? Seems like your gone more than your around. Ever since Kendall came around. Are you avoiding me?" Veronica wanted to know.

Logan looked anywhere but at Veronica. She could tell he was trying to ignore her. She saw that he was shimmering again, and knew that he was about to leave.

"Wait!" Veronica shouted. Logan looked at her in shock as he became solid again, She took a deep breath and patted the spot of bed next to her. Logan looked hesitant, but slowly sat down next to her. Veronica readjusted so that her whole body was facing him.

"What is it Logan? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? You can tell me."

Logan gave her a dirty look. "What do you care?"

Veronica was shocked. "What do you mean what do I care? Of course I care. Logan, you're my best friend. If something's bothering you, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Logan scowled and looked down. "Why don't you ask your new boyfriend."

Veronica was confused. "My what? What are you talking about?"

Logan looked at her. But the way he looked at her, hurt Veronica more than she thought possible. He was looking at her like she was a complete stranger. Like she was the gunk under his shoe.

"Tell me!" Veronica was getting desperate. She really had no idea what he was talking about, and she really had no idea why he was acting this way.

"You're new boy toy Troy! Why don't you go see him. You know it's him you care about now. You don't need me anymore." Logan started to shimmer again.

Without thinking Veronica flung her arm out and clung to his arm. Her nails were digging into his arm. "Wait!"

He became solid again, but he refused to look at her. She could see the hurt on his face. Finally it dawned on her, and she started to smile. He looked up at her and at seeing her smile he became angry. He started to shimmer again. Before he could go anywhere, Veronica spoke.

"You're jealous!"

Logan became solid again and scoffed. "As if."

"No really! Your jealous of Troy!"

Logan didn't like that answer. He became angry again. "Don't ever say that again!"

Veronica paused. Then she wiped the smile off of her face. "I'm sorry. What I meant was, why are you so hostile to Troy? We barely know him."

"Speak for yourself. You're the one going out on dates with him."

Veronica was confused. "Dates? Since when have I ever been on a date with him?"

Logan wrenched his arm out from hers and started pacing. "Stop it Veronica! I warned you. I told you to stay away from him. I told you I don't trust him! But you still hang out with him. You haven't listened to a word I've said. And I know how you feel about him. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you react to him, and it's disgusting!"

Veronica watched him pace with mixed emotions. Part of her was touched that he was jealous of Troy, but the other part was sad because she imagined Logan in the role of Troy and knew that it could never happen.

Logan stopped pacing and stared at her. If he were alive, Veronica knew he would be panting from emotions by now. Her features softened. She patted her bed again, and again Logan hesitated before he sat down and faced her.

Veronica took his hand in hers and twined her fingers around his. _God this feels so right. If only I could do this in real life._ Veronica looked up at Logan and saw that his eyes flared and his lips parted a little. _He has such sexy lips. I just want to touch them…_

And before Veronica realized what was happening, she noticed her hand had reached out and was touching his face. Her thumb was lightly caressing his bottom lip. She didn't know who leaned in first or if it was both of them at the same time, but just like that there lips were touching. Softly at first. Veronica's hands caressed Logan's face as his hands tangled in her hair. The kiss deepened and became more passionate.

Before it could register in her head what just happened, the kissing ended. Veronica was trying to catch her breath as they looked at each other in shock. This time when Logan started to shimmer and disappear, she let him. Veronica went to bed a very happy person. A very happy person who was in love.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day after school, Veronica went to the Vandegraff house and babysat Jack. She was thankful that Troy wasn't around. Come to think of it, she thinks he was at the Kane Estate hanging out with Duncan. _Thank god. Now I don't have to worry about him constantly being around me._

Troy was still flirting with Veronica and still asking her out, even though she keeps saying no. It was really starting to get on Veronica's last nerve.

Needless to say, babysitting Jack was a lot of fun. Veronica got to act like a kid again. Something she needed in her life. He really was a great kid.

XOXOXOXOXO

Friday came along, and Veronica hadn't seen Logan in four days. Though she was sad, about this, she wasn't surprised. She missed him like crazy, but every time she thought about him, she would think about that kiss. Every time she thought about that kiss she would smile like crazy and everyone around her would ask if she was okay.

After school, she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes so she could picture Logan. Instead she got interrupted by a ringing phone. Veronica reluctantly answered it. It was Jack.

Veronica was surprised. "Hey Jack, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you Veronica! I know how happy your going to be!" Jack said.

"Tell me what? What did you do?" Veronica asked curiously.

"About how I mediated the ghost for you." Said Jack.

Veronica was confused. "Really? Which one?"

"The one that's been following you. That Logan guy." Jack answered.

Veronica dropped the phone in shock. She picked it back up and asked slowly in a shaky voice. "You what? Jack what are you saying?"

"I exer- I exor- I-" Jack tried to say.

"You exorcised him? Is that what your trying to say?" Veronica was practically shouting at him as she squeezed the phone tightly.

"Yeah that's it. That's what I did. I exorcised him!" Jack said excitedly.

Veronica felt like she was going to pass out. Her whole body had become numb.

"What?" Veronica said. It came out as a whisper. She was just in too much shock. "What did you say?"

"I did it all by myself!" Jack sounded pleased with himself. "I exorcised him for you. Did it work? Is he gone?"

Veronica was at a loss for words. Finally she answered. "When? When did you do this?"

"A few days ago. It was really cool too. This smoke started rising up from the candles and swirled and swirled overhead until a big hole opened up. I could see up inside and it was really dark. Then I said some more words and that guy appeared and got sucked right up inside."

Veronica couldn't believe it. He really did do it. He just explained what happens when you exorcise someone.

When Veronica didn't say anything, Jack grew concerned. "Are you mad at me? I mean I did the right thing right? Veronica?"

In shock, Veronica hung up on him. She couldn't stand hearing his sweet innocent voice telling her all those horrible things anymore.

Veronica sat there for what felt like hours. It just didn't seem to sink in. That Logan really was gone. That an _eight _year old got rid of him. Well there was only one thing to do. Veronica had to get Logan back. She wasn't sure how, but she had a few ideas. One idea included seeing Keith Mars. Veronica got Lilly to give her a ride there. Keith was surprised to see her.

Before he could even say hi, everything came spilling out. Including tears. By the end of the story, Veronica was sobbing. Keith looked just as shocked as Veronica felt.

"I'm sorry to hear that Veronica. I know hoe close the two of you were. It must feel like losing a best friend." Keith said as he gave her a hug.

"That's just it. I'm going to get him back and I need your help. Were going to fix this." Veronica told him.

Keith's eyes widened in shock. "fix this? Fix what? What are you trying to say?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Veronica said.

Keith still looked confused. "Veronica I have no idea what your talking about."

"Veronica became exasperated. "Getting him back of course."

Keith looked bewilderedly at Veronica. "Logan? Getting Logan back? Veronica you know as well as I do that once spirits are gone there's no way for them to come back. There gone. They've moved on."

"I know. And that's why I want you to exorcise me."

XOXOXOXOXO

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Keith mumbled to himself as he was setting up.

If Veronica was in the mood to think about this, she would be shocked as well. But here they were around midnight at a church. Veronica thinks that Keith realized Veronica would have probably done it without his help and thought it would be to dangerous for her to do it on her own. Whatever the reason, Veronica was thankful.

Candles were lit in a wide circle in the middle of the church just before the alter. Veronica also noticed the blanket on the floor in the middle of the candles. Veronica was touched. The floor looked cold.

Veronica stepped into the middle of the candles. Before she could lay down, Keith handed Veronica one end of rope. When Veronica gave him a questioning look, he said it was so she wouldn't get lost. She tied it around her waist and laid down.

"Where you are going will be like a waiting area for the spirits who have passed on but have not yet reached there final destination. If Logan is there, you must let him decide what he wants to do. You mustn't try to, er… persuade him to come back." Keith explained.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked.

Keith looked embarrassed. "You shouldn't… Veronica don't… You mustn't try to use your, uh, sexual wiles to influence Logan's decision."

Veronica's jaw dropped open. Before she could reply, Keith pulled out his bible and asked if she was ready. He started to read from it. As he read it, he swung a metal ball with incense burning inside it so that the smoke swirled around. Whatever he was reading, was in Latin.

Something started to happen above her. Part of the roof disappeared, and was replaced by the smoke. It started to curl around like a tornado. In the center of the tornado, Veronica could see stars.

"Veronica?" Keith asked gently.

Veronica jumped in surprise. She realized she was staring up at the sky, half asleep.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"It's time." Keith told her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ooh what's gonna happen? Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Starting Over

Chapter Number: Eleven

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2494

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Shout out: To my new amazing Beta Ginger Glinda!

Author's Note: This chapter was pretty much taken out of the book, so a double shout out!

XOXOXOXOXO

_Why does Mr. Mars look funny?_ Veronica thought to herself.

She found out when she sat up. Only part of her sat up. The rest of her was still lying down. One self was conscious and the other half was lying on the floor asleep.

"Veronica? Are you okay?" Keith asked.

She brought her full attention to him as she stood up. "I'm fine." Looking at her conscious self she could see that she was glowing around the edges.

"You better get going. You don't have much time. I say a half hour is all the time you can afford." Keith said.

"How will I know when an hour is up? I don't have a watch." Veronica asked.

Keith took off his watch and handed to her. It was the first object Veronica picked up as a spirit, and it felt oddly heavy. She managed to put it on.

"Here I go." Veronica said as she started to climb up. She had to reach up and grab the edges of the hole and boost herself up. Veronica was thankful she was wearing pants and not a dress. When she reached the top, she swung her legs up into the hole.

She looked around and saw, nothing. All she could see was the night sky with stars, and fog. Lots of fog everywhere.

"Logan?" Veronica called out as she took a few steps forward. Logan didn't show up, but another guy did. In a gladiator's outfit. "You don't belong here." He said.

"I know I don't. You see I'm looking for my friend. Maybe you know him. His name is Logan Echolls. He showed up a few days ago by mistake." Veronica said.

"You don't belong here." The guy said again.

"Who do you think you are?" Veronica asked getting mad.

"I am the gatekeeper. And you do not belong here." He said.

"Look, either you tell me where he is or get out of my way. I'm a mediator. I have every right to be here." She didn't know if that was true, but it was worth a shot.

Thankfully the gladiator guy seemed to agree. "I know of whom you speak. Go now and do not open any doors. He will come to you. And remember, do not go into the light." Then he stepped aside.

Veronica tried not to laugh. "Right. No light. Gotcha." In the distance Veronica could see something, but she didn't know what it was. So she moved on and walked towards it.

A few steps later and the fog was gone. Well not gone, but she was able to see a corridor lined with doors on both sides. Like a hallway, but with no ceiling. Above was still the black sky with stars twinkling. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever and Veronica was interested in what might be behind each door. Alternate Universes?

Suddenly Veronica stopped wondering. Walking down the hallway as if out of no where was Logan. He looked shocked to see her.

"Logan!" Veronica called out in relief.

Logan just stood there as if he were frozen. He just kept staring at her as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Veronica?" He finally said. "What are you doing here? You're not--"

"Dead? No, no. Nothing like that. I just came up to see if you were, you know, okay…" Veronica stumbled for an explanation.

"See, I just wanted to make sure that you were up here because you wanted to be. If not, well Mr. Mars and I thought we would bring you back. If you wanted to." Veronica babbled.

Logan just continued to stare. Finally he said, "Veronica, weren't you the one who sent me here?"

Her jaw dropped. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You had me exorcised. Didn't you?" He asked. His voice was laced with hurt.

"Me?" Veronica squeaked. "Of course not! I would never! You remember Jack right? He's the one who did it. He thought he was doing me a favor. That's why I'm here. Because I didn't want him to do it. He made a mistake and I came to fix it. That's why I have the rope. So we can find our way back. You know if you want to." Veronica continued to babble.

Veronica looked down at her watch because he was still looking at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Or hearing.

"I can only be separated from my body for a half an hour before I end up like this permanently. We now only have fifteen minutes left. So what will it be? You staying or going?"

Logan laid a hand on Veronica's arm. "Are you saying you _died_ for me?" He sounded angry.

"Uh….Technically, no. I still have some time left." Veronica answered.

His grip tightened. "Let's go." He grabbed part of the rope and started to drag her back.

Veronica didn't know what else to do, so she started rambling again. About how she came up here to give him an option to go back with her or stay up there. And that she didn't do this for him. He didn't say anything but continued to drag her along. She noticed the corridor had disappeared and they were back into the darkness.

Logan stopped so suddenly that Veronica walked into him. "Oof!"

Veronica opened her mouth to say something, but he whirled around and held up his hand. To Veronica's horror, she saw that the rope had been cut. With a knife.

Logan grabbed her hand with the watch and looked at it. "How much time do you have left?"

Veronica gulped. "Eight minutes."

Logan looked around. "We'll find the way out. Don't worry Veronica, it's gotta be around here somewhere."

Veronica stood there frozen. She knew they wouldn't find it in time. Not with the fog being so thick. There was no way to find the hole in time.

Veronica untied the knot on the rope as Logan continued to search. "It's gotta be around here somewhere." He was trying to part the fog, but it wasn't working.

"Veronica? What's the matter? Why aren't you looking? You can't give up! We'll find it." Logan said desperately.

Veronica just stared at him with wide eyes. But she wasn't really seeing him. She was thinking about the life she'd be leaving behind. And poor Keith Mars. Stuck down in the church with her body. How was he going to explain that to everyone?

"Veronica?" Logan grabbed both of her shoulders and gave her a quick shake. "Are you listening to me? We only have five minutes left!"

She looked into his eyes and she saw panic. He was afraid. Now Veronica was scared. Before she was feeling shock. But now that he was scared, she was scared as well.

Veronica tore her gaze away and looked around. Everywhere she looked, all she could see was fog and more fog. No gatekeeper, no hole to the church, and no hallways with doors on both sides. Nothing.

Suddenly, there was something. A figure was walking towards them. She felt relief wash over her. It must be the gatekeeper…

Except, it wasn't. it was, "Troy?" Veronica asked incredulously. Troy Vandegraff was walking towards them. She couldn't believe it. _How?_

"Hey Veronica." Troy said naturally. Like he was greeting me somewhere normal. He looked normal too. Like he just strolled in from a day at the beach._Troy. Troy Vandegraff is standing in front of me!_

Veronica couldn't seem to understand. "What are you doing here? Your not…dead, are you?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Troy said. He looked at Logan who was still clutching her shoulders. "Who's your friend?"

"I uh, he's--" Veronica stuttered. "He's my friend Logan. Jack accidentally sent him here, and--"

"I see." Troy said. "Actually I'm the one who helped Jack. How do you think he was able to exorcise him in the first place? I just explained to him that Logan here was bothering you, and to be a good friend, he should help get rid of him. Of course he was willing to help and to take all of the credit. So I let him."

All Veronica could do was stare at him with her mouth open. "I don't, I don't get it." She finally said.

"Veronica you shouldn't have kept turning me down. I always get what I want." troy said.

Logan let go of her shoulders but kept one hand on her wrist. The wrist with the watch.

"How did you get here? Are you dead?" Veronica couldn't understand how he was there.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Please. Give me more credit than that. And you didn't have to go through all that to get here either. You and me, were different. You can come and go when you please. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time helping lost souls," He nodded in Logan's direction. "You'd have had a chance to discover your real potential."

Veronica was having trouble understanding what he was trying to say. "Isn't that what mediators are supposed to do? Help lost souls?"

Troy grimaced in disgust. "Hell no. Well maybe the old man and the boy do, but we don't. And if you had given me the time of day, I would have been able to show you what we are capable of. Which is more than you can ever imagine."

Looking at Logan, Veronica saw that she better end this conversation if they were going to get out of this alive. Well Veronica anyway.

"Look Troy, I don't care what your trying to say right now. Right now I need to get back to my body. How do we get out of here." Veronica rushed on.

Troy smiled. "It's easy. Just go into the light."

Veronica was trying to restrain Logan. He looked like he wanted to rip Troy's head off.

"Go into the, Troy!" Veronica was furious as well.

Troy laughed. "Sorry just wanted to see if you've seen the movie."

He wasn't laughing a second later when Logan launched himself at Troy and broke his nose. Troy started cursing.

Logan waved his bloody fist in his face. "Tell us how to get out of here now!"

But before troy could answer, they all turned to face someone running towards them calling out her name. As he got closer, they could see it was Jack.

"Veronica your okay! I wasn't sure what happened to you. When we spoke on the phone I could tell you were really sad, and that you were really mad at me. So I came to make sure you were okay." Jack explained.

No one moved. They all just stared at each other. Then Troy looked at Logan and said, "You'll regret this. I'll make you pay."

Logan just laughed. "Go ahead and try."

Logan was still holding Veronica's wrist, so he dragged her over towards Jack. "Take us back."

Jack slipped his hand into my other hand and started walking. Never once did he look back at his brother. Looking down at the watch, Veronica saw she had a minute to get back to her body. Thankfully the hole wasn't far from where they were standing. Looking down, she could see herself as if her body was in a deep sleep. She also saw Mr. Mars looking up at her with a mixture of relief and worry.

Veronica turned to Jack and told him to go first. They both shouted at her, and pushed her. Veronica fell, and fell, and fell. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came. When she opened her eyes again, she was looking up into Logan's eyes. She was inside herself again. She knew because she reached down to make sure her legs were still there. They were. Everything was up and running. When she stood up shakily, Keith Mars enveloped her in a hug. "We are never doing that again. You had me so worried."

Veronica was touched. She never had a father or anyone to really care for her like that. It felt great. Veronica hugged him back just as tight.

She turned around and saw Logan standing next to her. He was staring up into the hole, but looked at her when she said his name. She knew he came to see that they both returned safely to there bodies. She didn't want to ask this, but she needed to know. "If you want to go back, now's the time." She hated herself for saying it. But she really wanted him to be here because he wanted to be there.

He looked back up into the hole. Then he looked back at her. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here."

Veronica couldn't help herself. She ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her head into his shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXO

On the drive home, Veronica had a million questions running through her head._ How was it that Troy just showed up in the after life or whatever that place was? And how did Jack show up? I thought troy said he wasn't like him? Or me for that matter. Is it true that I can do the same thing? Just pop in and out of that place? Not that I want to ever again, but still. And why would Troy hate Logan so much that he would have him exorcised? He could obviously always see Logan with me, so maybe he just assumed he was the reason I kept turning him down. After all, he was the one who said he always gets what he wants. Even if that means going to great lengths. Maybe Troy was the son of Satan._

When Veronica walked into her room, she slipped off her shoes, and laid down in bed. She looked over towards Logan to make sure he was still there, then fell asleep. For a whole day. Apparently dying takes a lot out of a person.

After she got up and ate, she went back into her room to find Logan there.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Much better." She replied.

"Good because we need to talk." He said as he walked right up in front of her.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk." Veronica responded.

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "Fine, we don't need to talk." And then they were kissing again.

XOXOXOXOXO

I know this chapter might be confusing. As for the whole Jack think at the end, I'm still trying to work out the kinks. So bear with me, and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Starting Over

Chapter: Twelve

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Ships: Meg/Duncan, Lilly/Dick and eventually Logan/Veronica

Summery: Veronica has moved from the East Coast to the West Coast to live with her father and his new family.

Word Count: 2,074

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Inspiration: I thought about this story while re-reading The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot (Actually I think it's under Jenny Carroll). If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go out and buy it!

Shoutout: To everyone who read and loved this story

Author's Note: I just re-read this whole story, and I'm dying to end it, so I thought I would. I hope you guys appreciate me continuing this story!

**I suggest re-reading this story to refresh your memories since it's been three years, before continuing with this chapter. **

XOXOXOXOXO

Veronica couldn't contain her smile as she got ready for school. Which is funny if you think about it. Jack had Logan exorcised and Troy almost left her for dead, and yet, she couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Lilly asked curiously when Veronica walked into the kitchen where she, Jake and Duncan were eating breakfast.

"We've been so worried about you! You slept so long, we didn't know what was wrong with you," Jake added in concern.

"Sorry about that. I must have low blood sugar or something," she answered him as she opened the fridge for something to drink. She was starting to realize how much Mediating can take out of her at times. _Especially when I leave my body._

After pouring herself a glass of orange juice, Veronica saw that Lilly was still studying her. Veronica raised an eyebrow at her, but kept quiet. _Why's she staring at me like that?_

"You didn't answer my question," Lilly said after she walked over to Veronica so they could have some privacy.

"What was the question?" Veronica asked innocently.

"Why are you smiling?" Lilly's eyes widened as a thought dawned on her. "Did you go out with Troy last night! Oh my gosh I want ALL the details!" Lilly squealed as she pulled Veronica out of the room.

At the sound of Troy's name, Veronica's smile vanished. _That jerk left me for dead!_

When Veronica was in Lilly's room, she had to think quickly about an answer. She couldn't tell her it was because she made out with someone who wasn't even alive. Lilly would never understand. Veronica wasn't even sure she fully understood. Sure she was able to touch ghosts, but she never in a million years thought she could kiss one!

"Well?" Lilly asked impatiently as she went over to her closet to get dressed for school.

Just then Logan came into the room, and Veronica could feel her cheeks heat up.

"What's going on?" Logan asked Veronica.

Veronica was at a loss of words. _Awkward! _She cried in her head.

"No, I didn't go out with Troy last night. Can't I just be happy?" Veronica said instead. When she mentioned Troy's name, Logan's scowl deepened. His temper hasn't changed either, it seems.

"Tragic," Lilly said from the depths of her closet.

"I should get ready for school," Veronica said as she walked out of the room and into hers, where she finished getting ready for school.

When she arrived at school, she spent the whole day avoiding Troy. To some degree it worked. Unfortunately she could still see him, which whenever she did, panic shot through her. She was lucky he never came up to her, though he would shoot her these knowing looks every time he saw her.

After school, Veronica went over to Mars Investigations to start her shift. She knew something was happening as soon as she walked through the door, and saw Keith's door was closed. He only did that when he had a client, or he needed some privacy. Since she couldn't hear any voices, she figured he needed his privacy.

As soon as she sat down in her chair and started to pull out her laptop, his door opened and he beckoned her inside.

Veronica glanced over to Logan who was laying on the couch, and saw him shrug in confusion.

She sat down across from Keith, as Logan leaned against the wall. "What's up?"

Keith was trying to hide his emotions from her, and she was suddenly nervous.

"The results from Kendall Casablancas' body and the sheets came back," Keith said quietly as he looked over at Logan.

Veronica froze in her seat. After everything she's been through these past few days, she completely forgot about Kendall and Logan's murder.

"What are the results?" Veronica asked after gulping. She looked over to Logan as well and saw he was standing ram rod straight in surprise.

Keith looked down at the papers on his desk. "I have an in with the medical examiner and he gave me the details of what they discovered. They ran the tests on the two sheets. The one that was wrapped around Kendall had her prints and blood all over it. The second sheet, had Logan Echoll's blood on it.

Veronica's jaw fell open. "So it's true. Logan and Kendall were in the hotel room together, where they were murdered?" Her mind was reeling.

Keith looked grim. "It looks that way. The medical examiner is re-examining Logan's body, while Sheriff Lamb is re-opening the investigation.

Veronica looked back over to Logan to see he hadn't moved an inch. "Any of this ring a bell?" Veronica asked him.

Logan's eyes landed on hers, and he shook his head.

"So this means Logan and Kendall were murdered at the same time?" Veronica asked Keith to make sure she had her facts right.

"It looks that way. Logan registered a room under a false name, that Kendall showed up too. It was the last time both were ever seen again, and then Kendall's body shows up with Logan's sheet with his blood on it."

"So who did it? And how?" Veronica blurted out.

"The Sheriff had a few suspects when Logan first disappeared, but that was before we knew he was connected to Kendall. Now we have a whole new list of suspects, leaving Dick Sr. as the prime suspect. Why did he never report his wife missing?" Keith mused out loud.

_Dick Sr? Of course!_ _He must have suspected Kendall was having an affair, so he followed her to the hotel room. He barged in on the two of them, lost it, shot them both, then… then what? Shot them both? But how did he get them out of the hotel without anyone noticing anything? That doesn't make any sense. _

"How do we find out who did it?" Veronica asked Keith.

Keith still looked grim. "There is one thing. But it's too dangerous."

"What is it? We've got to do something!" Veronica cried out.

Keith looked up at her. "There's something else we Mediator's can do. I wouldn't ever suggest it, but it just might help us solve this case."

Veronica was shocked. _More that Mediator's can do? I thought our job was to help souls pass on to their next life. Now I find out we can somehow transport ourselves to the in-between, and now Keith's telling me there's more we can do?_

"What can we do?" Veronica croaked out. She saw Logan finally move, so she glanced at him, but he was entirely focused on Keith.

"We can go back in time," Keith said quietly.

"What!" Veronica spluttered as Logan's jaw dropped.

"I only did it once when I was your age," Keith said as he was reliving it in his head.

_Time travel? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder! _Veronica tried to laugh, but it came out more as a choke.

Keith snapped back to reality as he looked at her. "You'd be able to travel back to the day Logan died. But you'd have to be extremely careful because people would be able to see you, so you'd be better off staying at the Neptune Grand."

"Me?" Veronica spoke shrilly as her voice broke on that one word. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she had a hard time swallowing.

"I'm afraid so," Keith said, sadly.

"No way!" Logan spoke up for the first time, causing the two of them to look over at him. "Absolutely not! I will not have her anywhere near a killer. She shouldn't be risking her life on my account!"

"Normally I would agree with you, but this seems to be the only way. There's no other evidence," Keith said.

"But they found those sheets. Surely they'll find something else!" Logan went on arguing.

Veronica sat there in numbed silence, still reeling.

As the two of them started to argue, Veronica stood up, causing the other two to go quiet as they stared at her in confusion.

"I'll do it," she said. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, and that definitely wasn't what she expected, but she knew it was the only thing to do. It was the only way to solve the mystery of who murdered Logan and Kendall, and maybe even Madison Sinclair, if she was indeed involved in this mess.

"No way!" Logan burst out as he took a step forward.

Keith stood up and walked out from around his desk. "We'll start immediately," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and escorted her out of his office. "We'll need something of Logan's and you'll need to be at the Grand in order to go back in time to that location."

Veronica was still reeling, but trying to keep up with the conversation. "Something of Logan's?"

"Yes, an object that was his while he was alive. I'm sure Lilly or Duncan will have something of his you can borrow," Keith answered.

Veronica stood by her desk, staring at her open bag, but not really seeing it. Her mind was already visualizing Lilly's room. Lilly had a bookshelf that wasn't filled with books, but of Logan's personal belongings he had left at the house over time. Veronica had thought it was creepy, but now she realized it would save her from having to figure out how to get into Logan's parents house and getting something of his.

"I won't let you do this!" Logan called out from Keith's doorway. He stood with his fists on his hips, looking angry.

"There's no other choice," Veronica said softly as she stared into his eyes, getting lost in them.

"There's _always_ another way," Logan shot back.

_I'm doing this for you. Even though it'll break my heart to lose you, I'm doing this so you can have a chance to live a normal life. _Veronica thought silently as she stared back at him, pleading with her eyes. His expression softened, but he remained the same. Unmovable.

Veronica straightened her shoulders as she faced Keith. "I'll go and get something of Logan's and meet you at the Grand in an hour."

Veronica picked up her bag and walked towards the door, when she stopped shortly because Logan was blocking her way. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you," Logan said.

Veronica scoffed. "You can't stop me, you're dead!"

"But I can touch you. Which means I can physically stop you," Logan said in a dangerous voice.

Tears welled up in Veronica's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Logan didn't soften his stance. "I won't let you risk your life for mine. I'm already dead and I don't want you ending up the same way."

"Don't you want to know who killed you and why?" Veronica asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Like I said, I'm already dead. It won't make a difference," Logan said.

Veronica bristled at his words as her body stiffened and her eyes dried up. She placed both hands on Logan's chest and pushed. He stumbled, and she took off at a run to the bus stop, where a bus was pulling up. She hopped onto it, and hoped she reached the Kane Estate and got what she needed without him stopping her.

XOXOXOXOX

And hour later, and she and Keith were standing in Logan and Kendall's room at the Grand, with a furious Logan staring daggers at him, as he tried to restrain himself.

Veronica looked down at her hands where she was holding one of Logan's shirts. She tried not to sniff it to capture Logan's sent that was still lingering.

It had been easier than she thought taking it. Lilly wasn't home, and no one was around to stop her. She just shoved it in her bag, and hopped back on the bus.

Veronica took a deep breath before closing her eyes and concentrating. She pictured Logan alive and wearing the shirt in her hand. She imagined him in this room with Kendall and trying to not picture what they were doing, but who they were.

She pictured Logan sitting on the edge of the bed as Kendall walked in and shut the door. She imagined the expression on his face at the knowledge of what he was doing was wrong, but loving it none the less.

She opened her eyes, and saw she was alone in the room. She must have done it.

XOXOXOXOXO

Next chapter Veronica's back in time!


End file.
